La Misión
by Lu393
Summary: Isabella Swan es una nueva agente de la Policía de su país. Le han Asignado Una Misión; Infiltrada entrar en la vida de Edward Cullen, el hijo del mafioso más grande del país y uno de los mejores del mundo. La Misión atrapar a su familia. Lo hará.
1. Misión

Misión

Me encontraba como todos los días preparando mi desayuno, para luego ir a trabajar. Mi vida era rutinaria, siempre lo mismo; de la casa al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa, de vez en cuando alguna salida a visitar a mis padres o una salida nocturna con mis mejores amigos. Limpie algunas pelusas de mi uniforme y coloque mi pistola en el cinturón, agarre mi bolso y salí del departamento.

Camine hasta el estacionamiento encendí mi auto y me dirigí a mi trabajo.

Al llegar a la oficina acomode mis cosas y fui a hablar con el jefe quien había solicitado mi presencia de inmediato.

-Buenos días- salude al entrar. Ya allí se encontraban los gemelos Jasper y Rosalie Hale mis mejores amigos y por supuesto el jefe Garret.

-Buenos días- respondieron a coro.

-Bien- hablo Garret en tono autoritario- Ya que nada ha funcionado para atraparlos he ideado un plan.

-De que se trata- pregunto Jasper.

-La misión está asignada a ustedes tres- dijo señalándonos- Consiste en entrar a la familia Cullen no trabajando para ellos, sino de una manera en la que no tengan ni la más mínima sospecha.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso Garret?- le pregunté.

-Tomen- extendió un sobre.

Rosalie lo abrió. Estaba la foto de tres jóvenes. Dos chico y una chica.

-Ellos- dijo apuntando las fotos- Son los hijos de Carlisle el jefe de la organización. Emmet, Alice y Edward. Su misión es entrar en sus vidas, no me importa de que manera- dijo serio- Todo menos trabajando para ellos, ya cuando se ganen su confianza comenzaran a investigar. Todo lo que encuentren lo traerán y cuando tengamos las pruebas suficientes daremos el golpe final.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Hoy si es posible- dijo tomando unos sobres del cajón- Rosalie tu te encargas de Emmet Cullen, es el mayor de los tres, estudio ingeniería automotriz. En el sobre esta su foto y todo sobre él.

-OK- dijo Rosalie y frunció el ceño.

-Jasper- dijo Garret- Te encargas de Alice Cullen es la menor y es una loca obsesionada por las compras espero y hagas un buen trabajo.

-De eso no tengas dudas- dijo Jasper sonriendo. De los tres Jasper era el más calmado, siempre se encontraba en paz con el mundo.

-Y tú Bella- me extendió el sobre- Edward Cullen, es médico. Aunque tengo entendido que ayuda a su padre al igual que Emmet.

-Bien- dije.

-Espero realicen un buen trabajo- inquirió serio- No podrán venir a la oficina hasta que yo lo indique, de ahora en adelante tendrán una vida distinta.- señalo a Jasper- Jasper empezaras a estudiar Marketing en la universidad a donde va Alice ya estas matriculado empiezas el lunes, Rosalie lleva tu auto al taller de Emmet impresiónalo hablando de autos se que se te da bien eso, trabajaras en la tienda de modas de mi hermana ella sabe todo sobre la misión.- Rosalie asintió- Bella saca una consulta con Edward lleva un libro que impresione o lee haber cual es su favorito y entabla conversación con él, también entraras a la universidad para estudiar literatura- dijo serio- Lo demás tienen que inventarlo- inquirió caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espero un buen trabajo chicos- dicho esto salio de la oficina.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Hasta que Jasper decidió hablar.

-Esta es la misión más complicada de mi vida- dijo viendo la foto- No sé como are para engañar a esta chica.

-Yo tampoco- confesé- Saben muy bien que no se me da eso de mentir.

-Lo sé chicos- dijo Rosalie- Pero debemos hacerlo es nuestro trabajo.

Asentimos.

-Eso de la universidad será interesante- les dije- Siempre he querido estudiar literatura.

-Pues si- dijo Rosalie sonriendo- Yo siempre he soñado con trabajar en una tienda de una diseñadora.

- Hay que disfrutarlo mientras dure- dijo Jasper pensativo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tome esto Jasper?- preguntó Rosalie.

- Sé de algunos compañeros que a veces toma años- dijo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Creo que será un gran reto- inquirió Rosalie.

-Sí- coincidí.

-No se dejen gobernar por sus sentimientos- dijo Jasper- Esa es la regla número uno.

-Trataremos- dijo Rosalie- Aunque dudo mucho que llegue a sentir algo por un asesino.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dije.

-Bien- dijo Jasper- Creo que estudiare a la chica.

-Voy a mi departamento- les dije- Hoy mismo sacare cita con el doctor Cullen.

-De acuerdo- dijo Rosalie- Mañana mismo llevare mi auto al taller.

-Nos hablamos- les dije.

-Espera- dijo Jasper.

-Dime- le dije.

-Suerte amiga- dijo y sonrío. Y como siempre me sentí tranquila.

-Igual- le dije- Gracias.

Tome el sobre y salí de la oficina, fui por mi bolso y deje el edificio.

Cuando llegue al departamento abrí el sobre y quede paralizada al ver la foto. Edward Cullen era el hombre más bello que había visto. Poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes que te hipnotizaban, sus facciones eran rectas y perfectas, sus labios delgados pero carnosos. Y ni que decir de su glorioso cuerpo de Dios griego.

Empecé a leer todo acerca de él. Parecía increíble que tuviéramos gustos tan parecidos. No parecía ser una mala persona. Las apariencias engañan como iba ser buena persona si venia de una familia de matones.

Sentí una punzada de un dolor inexplicable en mi pecho al saber que le mentiría, no sé que me sucedía pero tenia que dejar el remordimiento para después, primero tenia que hacer mi trabajo. Mi carrera era muy importante.

Hablé al hospital donde trabajaba para concretar una cita con él, iba ser un poco vergonzoso ya que no pude estudiar otra cosa que no fuera ginecología. Genial ahora me hará preguntas y no sabre que responder.

La secretaria me informó que iba a ser la última en su consulta y que llegará a eso de las tres de la tarde.

Prepare unos tacos para almorzar, y me metí a la ducha. Necesitaba relajar mis músculos antes de comenzar con esta farsa. Que no sabía ¿por qué? pero presentía que iba a cambiar mi vida.

Decidí ponerme unos jeans con una blusa morada y unos zapatos bajos negros. Para entrar en su vida no iba a fingir nada solo iba ser yo Isabella Swan, creo que en lo único que mentiría seria en que estudie, pues lo demás seria la realidad.

Llegue al hospital diez minutos para las tres. Una enfermera que se presento como Lucía me dijo que esperara, pues el doctor estaba atendiendo a una embarazada y luego seguía yo.

Mientras tanto me dedique a leer mi libro favorito Cumbres Borrascosas a ver si me relajaba antes de comenzar la misión.

-Ya puede pasar- anunció la enfermera.

-Gracias- le dije.

Las piernas me temblaban y las manos me sudaban. Iba a estar frente a frente con Edward Cullen, hijo del más grande de la mafia del país y quizá uno de los mejores del mundo.

Al abrir la puerta de su consultorio supe que mi vida iba a cambiar para siempre.

Edward Cullen sería mi perdición...


	2. Café

Cerre la puerta tras de mí.

-Buenas Tarde señorita Isabella- dijo con una maravillosa voz aterciopelada.

-Buenas Tardes doctor Cullen- dije sentandome.

ÉL tenia la vista clavada en mi expediente, por lo que no habiamos tenido contacto visual.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí señorita?- inquirio aun leyendo el expediente.

-Un simple chequeo médico- le dije tratando de sonar calmada.

Cuando termine de hablar, él levanto la cabeza lentamente y sus hermosos ojos se toparon con los míos.

Estuvimos mirandonos por un tiempo indefinido, no sé si pasaron segundos o minutos. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacia desvié la mirada. él también desvio la mirada al expediente.

-Bien Isabella- dijo- Comenzaremos con preguntas de rutina.

-Bella- le dije.

-¿Perdón?- inquirio.

-Llameme Bella doctor Cullen- le dije ruborizada- No me gusta Isabella.

-OK Bella- dijo con una sonrisa endemoniadamente hermosa- Es tu primera vez en el ginecologo- inquirio

-Si- afirme

-¿Tienes algun malestar?- pregunto.

-No- dije

-Entonces...- dijo observandome.

Estaba asustada no sabia como mentir. Así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Necesito que me recete anticonceptivos- solte de repente.

Me miro sorprendido.

-Esta iniciando su vida sexual- dijo pensativo-¿Caundo fue su ultimo periodo menstrual?- pregunto serio.

-N...Nooo- tartamude. !QUE...! él pensaba que yo no era virgen. ESTÚPIDA me dijo una vocezilla le acabas de decir que te recete anticonceptivos como demonios no va a pensar eso- Mire doctor- dije con las mejillas ardiendo. Él se dedico a observarme- No necesito los anticonceptivos para cuidarme- él seguia mirandome, su mirada me ponia nerviosa- Soy virgen- dije.

Sonrío. Se estaba burlando de mí. Pero quien se creía.

-Bella- dijo y mi nombre se escucho hermoso en su voz- Para que quieres los anticonceptivos- preguntó.

Piensa Bella.....

-Es que tengo el periodo irregular y una amiga me dijo que servian para regularlo- dije. Gracias Rosalie por esa pequeña charla.

-Es cierto- dijo- Siempre has sido irregular- inquirio.

-Si- dije.

-Te recetare unos anticonceptivos para regular tu periodo y evitar posibles enfermedades como el cancer- me dijo apuntanto algo en una libretita.

La cita estaba acabando y no habia hecho nada para entrar en su vida. Piensa en algo Bella me decia una y otra vez.

-Bella- dijo Edward- Aqui tienes- me entrego la receta.

-Gracias- le dije.

-Eso es todo- dijo y sonrio.

!Maldita sea! no consegui nada tendria que venir diciendo en dos dias que ya no era virgen y que a mi novio se le rompio el condon y estoy aterrada por salir embarazada. Soy una completa idiota.

Me levante de la silla y me enrede con un cable, trate de no caerme y me apoye de su escritorio, mi bolso cayo en el suelo y todo quedo regado.

Suspire. Y me agache a recojer las cosas, pero él ya estaba alli con mi libro favorito en sus manos.

-¿Te gusta Cumbres Borrascosas?- pregunto.

-Es mi libro favorito- le dije sonriendo.

-Y uno de los mios - dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-!WAO!-exclamé- Estas enamorado de Catherine- bromé

-Pues es una historia muy interesante- dijo-Y si estoy enamorado de ella- susurro riendo.

-Ya lo imagina- le dije y nos reimos.

Me ayudo a recoger las cosas de mi bolso. Cuando iba a salir me llamo.

-Bella- dijo nervioso- Te parecera un atrevimiento, pero quisieras ir a tomar un cafe conmigo- estaba sonrojado. Se veia tan adorable. Como negarme.

-Claro- dije con una sonrisota tonta.

-Espera voy a cambiarme y vengo- dijo.

-Esta bien- dije- Te espero en la salida.

-OK- dijo y sonrio.

Camine hacia la salida a esperarlo. No se porque pero me sentia como si tuviera mi primera cita. En cierto modo si lo era, pues nunca habia tenido una cita, casi nunca me lo pedian y las veces que lo hacian los rechazaba.

Pero esto era una maldita mentira, él era un mafioso y tenia que concentrarme en mi trabajo; buscar pruebas para atraparlo.

Tenía que detener esta ola de emociones que me embargaban, desde esta mañana que vi su foto.

!Concentrate! me regañe.

-Listo- dijo una voz aterciopelada. Y salte de la impresion- Lamento asustarte- dijo apenado.

-Tranquilo doctor Cullen- dije- Soy un poco despistada.

-Dime Edward, bella- dijo y sonrio.

Asentí.

-Allí esta mi auto- señalo un Volvo plateado. Por suerte vine en taxi, pensé.

Cruzamos la calle, y al llegar al auto me abrio la puerta del copiloto.

-Te llevare a mi cafeteria favorita- dijo con una sonrisa.

El camino fue silencioso. No me sentia para nada incomoda en su compañia, y eso representaba una ventaja y también un gran problema.

¿Qué tal si empezaba a confiar en él? si nos convirtieramos en buenos amigos ¿Podría dejar de ser su amiga?. Estoy segura que si llegaramos a completar la misión el me odiaria, porque de una forma u otra se enteraria que yo fui quien los delato.

-Hemos llegado- anunció.

-Es linda- dije observando una cafeteria con aspecto prehistorico.

-Adoro venir aqui- dijo y bajo del auto. Rodeo el carro y abrio mi puerta.

Extendio su mano para que saliera y la tome.

Senti una descarga de choques electricos al tener contacto con su piel. Mi estomago estaba lleno de mariposas y me costaba respirar.

!Por Dios que me pasa con este hombre!

Entramos al café con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Se sentia tan bien... !Basta! regañe a mi subconciente.

Nos sentamos en una mesa un poco alejada de la multitud. La verdad que era un lugar especial, se respiraba una paz y la música era relajante.

-Buenas Tardes- saludo una chica- Bienvenidos a Jaque- dijo refiriendose a Edward, tenía unos ganas de quitarle su sonrisa estupida, pero debia controlarme.- ¿Qué desean de beber?- preguntó a Edward.

-Bella- me llamo.

-Un café por favor- dije

-Que sean dos- le dijo y la chica se atraganto con su chicle.

-Eee...En un momento traigo su pedido- dijo y le sonrio- Con permiso.

-¿Y que tal la cafeteria?- preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

-Es linda- me limite a decir.

-Bella puedo preguntarte algo- dijo.

-Claro- dije.

-¿Trabajas o estudias?- inquirio.

-Estudio- dije.

-Supondo que estas terminando tu carrera- dijo.

-De hecho la estoy comenzando- le dije. Y él me miro incredulo.

-Pero si tienes veintidos años- dijo.

-Sí- dije- Pero es la segunda carrera- susurre.

-¿Y de qué ya estas graduada?- pregunto curioso.

-Criminalistica- dije- No la ejerso porque me di cuenta que no me gusta para nada la sangre.-reí- No entiendo como pude graduarme.

Él sonrío.

-Bella- dijo una voz que pense que no iba a volver a escuchar.

Me pare de mi asiento y lo vi, salte a abrazarlo.

-Te he extrañado pequeña- me dijo besando mis cabellos.


	3. Opciones

-Te he extrañado pequeña- me dijo besando mis cabellos.

-Yo también Alec- dije.

Alec era un viejo amigo del colegio. Rose siempre decía que él había estado enamorado de mí toda la secundaria pero nunca se declaro y yo siempre lo vi como un amigo.

-No nos piensas presentar- inquirió Alec mirando a Edward.

-Claro- dije- Alec él es Edward- indique- Edward él es Alec un amigo.

Se estrecharon la mano amistosamente.

-Bella- dijo Alec- Tengo que volver a mi mesa estoy con algunos clientes.

-Este bien- dije.

-Podrías darme tu número- inquirió.

-Si- dije y se lo di.

Alec se alejo de nosotros y volví a sentarme junto a Edward, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Y bien- dije- En que habíamos quedado.

-En que odias la sangre-dijo.

-Bueno sí - reí- Por eso me voy por mi fuerte la lectura. Adoro leer y escribir.

-Interesante- murmuro con una sonrisa torcida que me paralizo el corazón.

-Y aparte de ser médico a que más te dedicas- inquirí.

-Bueno a veces ayudo a mi padre con las fundaciones-dijo.

Así que ese era el nuevo nombre para los negocios sucios. "Fundaciones".

-Maravilloso- exclamé. Bien a ver que puedes hacer con esto Cullen-¿Algún día podré acompañarte?-pregunte. Sonó directo pero necesitaba que cayera.

-Por supuesto cuando quieras- dijo con una sonrisa- Así podrás compartir un rato con los niños son muy agradables.

Sonreí.

Golpe bajo. Era verdad tenían fundaciones, me imagino que solo lo hacen para poder tapar un poco de las malas acciones que realizan.

-¿Y cuándo empiezan tus clases?-preguntó mirándome con esos luceros verdes que me hipnotizaban o idiotizaban. Porque imagino que parecía idiota al mirarlo más del tiempo apropiado.

-En una semana- contesté.

-Excelente- dijo- Podríamos ir a la fundación el miércoles.

-Perfecto- dije.

La mesera interrumpió nuestra conversación cuando llego con los cafés. Se inclinó a darle el café a Edward y puso sus pechos prácticamente en la cara de él, quien desvió la mirada incómodo.

La sangre me hervía quería empujar a la plástica esa.

_¿Estás celosa Bella? preguntó una vocecita. -Sí y que- rete a la voz._

La charla transcurrió entre bromas y preguntas. Me entere que Edward nunca había tenido una novia pues no encontraba a la persona apropiada, que le fascinaban los autos deportivos. Y que adoraba a su familia.

Terminamos de tomar nuestro café y salimos a pasear por los alrededores de la cafetería. A lado había un parque muy bonito.

-Me fascina venir a este lugar- susurro Edward.

-Es muy lindo- dije.

-Es especial- dijo riendo.

Caminamos por el parque. Parecíamos un par de adolescentes en su primera cita, por lo menos yo así me sentía.

Edward se fijó en unos columpios y tomó mi mano enviando una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

-Vamos a mecernos- susurró.

Asentí y corrimos hacia los columpios.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a empujarnos. Él reía emocionado y verlo tan feliz regocijaba mi corazón.

Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos, no podía mirar a Edward como algo más él sólo era parte de la misión.

Jugamos y reímos en los columpios hasta el anochecer.

-Hora de irnos- susurró Edward en mi oído. Estaba apoyada contra su pecho, inhalando su exquisito aroma y contemplando el anochecer.

-Bien- dije con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a mi departamento Edward como todo caballero me acompañó hasta la puerta. Tenía unas ganas de decirle que pasará pero me mordí la lengua no quería que pensará mal de mí. Aunque yo seria lo que él quisiera...

Rozo mi nariz con su dedo índice y cerré los ojos ante el contacto, se sentía tan maravillosamente bien.

-Podríamos vernos mañana- inquirió.

-Claro-respondí sin pensar.

-Iremos a cenar- murmuró pensativo- Mejor dicho, cenaremos en mi departamento. ¿Te parece?

-Sí- dije y le besé la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Bella-susurró.-Te pasare a recoger a las siete.

-OK. Hasta Mañana Edward- dije.

Cerré la puerta del departamento y me deja caer en el sillón. Había sido la mejor tarde de toda mi vida, pero no podía hacerme ilusiones estaba realizando mi trabajo.

Era simple tenía dos opciones; ¿Dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, renunciar a mi trabajo y entrar a su mundo para poder estar junto a él? o ¿Jugar con él y buscar la pruebas necesarias para atraparlo y llevarlo a la cárcel?

¿Para que necesitaba enviarlo a la cárcel? .Si lo se es mi deber, pero por más que buscara indicios de que fuera una mala persona, no lo es. Se parece más a un ángel, pues poseía tiene la mirada más limpia que he visto en mi vida.

No se merecía que jugara con él. Y yo no podía jugar con él, tendría que hablar con Garret no podía seguir en la misión. No quería jugar y fallarle al único hombre que había dejado pasar la barrera de mi corazón, en tan solo una tarde.

Ya no podría negarlo más Edward Cullen me encantaba, me fascinaba, me hacia perder la razón. En resumidas palabras ya lo amaba.

¿Pero que sentiría él por mí? ¿Afecto? ¿Sólo gusto? ¿Amor? le rogué a Dios que fuera la última opción deseaba que él sintiera eso por mí.

_Estás loca Bella me regañé. Claro el guapísimo Edward Cullen se va a enamorar de una simplona como tú en una tarde._

Tome una larga ducha, me puse una bata de seda larga y me metí a la cama. Necesitaba dormir un poco después de un largo día lleno de emociones.

Lo último que pensé antes de sumirme en la inconciencia fue; _**Edward Te Amo**_. . .

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mi placentero sueño.

_-¿Aló?-respondí._

_-Buenos días Bella- dijo Rose-¿Cómo te fue ayer?-preguntó._

_-De maravilla-conteste._

_-¿En serio?-inquirió._

_-Sí, es una buena persona- dije._

_-Bella- dijo Rose en tono regañón- Es un maldito mafioso como puedes decir que es una buena persona._

_-Lo es- la contradije._

_-Estas loca amiga- dijo- Voy en camino para el taller de su hermanito- anunció._

_-Suerte con eso Rose- dije._

_-Gracias amiga-dijo- Adiós por allí hablamos._

_-Adiós Rose- dije y colgué._

No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Así que me probé muchos vestidos que nunca había tenido la necesitad de utilizar.

Quería verme por lo menos bonita esta noche.

Me pase el resto del día realizando algunas llamadas a la universidad para estar al tanto sobre mis clases y preparando un rico trifle de chocolate y melocotón para llevar a la cena.

A eso de las seis de la tarde empecé a arreglarme. Después de relajarme en la tina, me puse un lindo conjunto de lencería que Rose me había regalado la pasada navidad, nunca lo había utilizado pero el vestido lo necesitaba es más se vería mejor sin ropa interior, pero me moría de vergüenza presentarme así en el departamento de Edward.

El vestido me agradaba era corto sin tirantes de un crema suave y a la altura de los pechos tenía un brillito muy lindo que contrastaba con mis tacones. Planche mi cabello y lo deje suelto.

Mientras terminaba de colocarme un poco de brillo en los labios ya que detestaba maquillarme, oí el timbre.

Salí corriendo de mi recámara, respire varias veces y abrí la puerta.

Allí se encontraba Edward con un pantalón y camisa negra que lo hacia verse glorioso. Me regalo su asombrosa sonrisa torcida y tuve que concentrarme para no perder la compostura.

-Buenas noches Bella-susurró- Estás hermosa...

Me sonroje al máximo.

-Gracias-susurré-Tú también estas muy guapo.

Sonrío.

-¿Lista?-preguntó.

-Sí-respondí- Voy a la cocina a buscar el postre y nos podemos ir.

-No deviste molestarte-dijo.

-Claro que sí- dije-Adoro cocinar y quise prepararte uno de mis postres favoritos. Es mi manera de agradecerte la invitación.

-No tienes que agradecer nada Bella-murmuro- No te imaginas cuanto deseaba poder cenar contigo.

-Voy por el postre- dije desviando su mirada

.

Me gire para ir a la cocina cuando lo sentí sujetar mi brazo. Volteé lentamente, nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradas y cada segundo que pasaba acortábamos la distancia entre nosotros.

-Bella-susurró a centímetros de mi rostro. Rozo su nariz con la mía, fue tan perfecto que me sentí desmayar.

-Edward- susurré acariciando sus mejillas.

Bueno chicas GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS....

AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPÍTULO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...

YA SABEN PULSEN EL BOTONCITO VERDE. PARA HACERME SABER SU OPINIÓN.

SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

LU393....


	4. Cena

-Bella-susurró a centímetros de mi rostro. Rozo su nariz con la mía, fue tan perfecto que me sentí desmayar.

-Edward- susurré acariciando sus mejillas.

Coloco sus manos en mi cintura y me estremecí, me pego más a él si eso era posible.

Y aplasto sus labios contra los míos. Su aliento era embriagante y me volvía loca, rozo su lengua en mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para explorar mi boca y se lo concedí gustosa. Aferre mis manos en su cabello queriendo prolongar el beso.

El primer beso en toda mi vida fue maravilloso. Nuestras lenguas se amoldaban a la perfección parecía una coreografía sincronizada.

Me separe por falta de oxígeno ambos teníamos respiraciones agitadas.

-Eso fue maravilloso- susurró.

Sonreí. No me salían las palabras.

Me encamine a la cocina a buscar el postre y mi bolso.

El camino a su departamento fue silencioso a excepción de la música clásica que sonaba en su estéreo. Estaba feliz, llevamos nuestras manos entrelazadas todo el camino.

Al llegar a su departamento entramos por un hall que conducía hasta la sala que tenía dos lindos sillones de cuero negro, estanterías llenas de libros y una linda alfombra roja que cubría todo el suelo.

La casa era muy luminosa casi idéntica a la que siempre había soñado cuando me casara.

Edward se dirigió a la cocina con el postre.

Me llamo la atención una foto de Edward con una chica muy hermosa con facciones de duendecillo, se veían muy felices.

-Es Alice mi hermana- susurró muy cerca de mi oído.

Así que esta era la chica con la que Jasper iba a trabajar. Pobre de mi amigo conociéndolo no lo podría hacer.

-Es muy linda- dije.

-Es una loquilla. Espera a que la conozcas no podrás librarte de una tarde llena de compras- dijo riendo.

¿Espera a que la conozcas? Es que acaso el pensaba presentarme con su familia. Esto ya era demasiado.

_Estas jugando con fuego Bella y te vas a quemar. Susurró la vocecita. Cállate le dije._

-No me gustan las compras- dije.

-Que bien- dijo- Al fin una chica que no le apasione esas cosas.

Me reí.

Camino hasta el estéreo de la sala y lo encendió. Rebusco en su estantería de CD y saco uno lo colocó y empezó a sonar Never Be The Same de Red.

-¿Baila señorita?-inquirió.

-Claro- dije.

Me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia su pecho donde coloque mi cabeza. Danzamos por toda la sala se me hacia tan fácil bailar con él y no pisarlo.

Cada estrofa de la canción enviaba mil sensaciones a mi corazón. No sé que significaba para él, pero la canción decía lo que exactamente yo sentía en estos momentos.

Era un hecho yo nunca sería la misma, ya le pertenecía.

Inhalo el aroma de mi cabello y suspiro. Levante la cabeza y lo mire a los ojos y me sentí desarmada. Su mirada era tan limpia y llena de amor.

Me sentí como la peor basura del universo por engañarlo, no podía más.

Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Tenía que jugármelas por él y pedirle perdón por todo, por no hablar con la verdad, por no decirle quien soy en realidad.

Ojala y pudiera perdonarme.

Amaba a este hombre e iba a ser lo necesario para poder estar con él.

Debía decirle la verdad pero en estos momentos no me sentía preparada. Se lo diría, pero no ahora, no quería dañar la maravillosa noche que estaba pasando.

No me importaba renunciar, no me importarían los regaños de Rose, Jasper y Garret.

Me enfrentaría a mi padre por él. Mi madre era cosa aparte se que ella siempre me apoyaría.

Se que se avecinaban cosas difíciles pero estaba dispuesta a pasarlas por él.

Lo abrase con fuerza como queriendo no dejarlo irse jamás. Él correspondió a mi abrazo.

Inclinó su cabeza y me beso tiernamente, ataque sus labios con ansiedad y lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas al sentir todo el amor que él me entregaba.

-¿Por qué lloras mi vida?-preguntó contra mis labios.

-Edward...yo- intente decir.

Pero él me volvió a besar.

-No digas nada corazón- susurró.

-Te amo Edward- susurré. Se lo había dicho no había marcha atrás.

-Yo también Te Amo Bella- susurró.

Y sus palabras sellaron todo. Me amaba tanto como yo a él. Ya nada importaba sólo nosotros.

Me condujo al comedor. Cenamos entre besos y bromas sobre nuestros cantantes favoritos.

-Esta delicioso el postre- dijo lamiéndose los labios. Me entraba un calor cada vez que hacia eso.

-Gracias por el cumplido-dije.

-No es un cumplido es la verdad-dijo.

Se paro y me extendió su mano.

-Te enseñare mi departamento- anunció.

Edward me enseñó cada rincón de su departamento el cual estaba muy ordenado. Sólo faltaba una puerta la de su habitación.

-Mi habitación-murmuro.

Su habitación era moderna llena de libros, un lindo estéreo y una cama gigante. Estaba impregnado su aroma.

Camines hacia una mesita que tenían varias fotos roce una de cuando era pequeñito se veía tan lindo y tierno.

Volteé a preguntarle que edad tenía en la foto. Pero no me lo permitió porque me beso con ternura.

Enredo sus manos en mi cabello y yo me pare de cuclillas para poder besarlo mejor, me tomo de la cintura y me cargo, enrede mis piernas en su cintura y roce su sexo. Gemí en su boca por el contacto.

Dejo mi boca y beso mi cuello. Lamí su cuello y dio un gemido alto.

Me cargo hasta la cama y me acomodo con mucho cuidado como si fuera a romperme.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos. Y en ellos había deseo.

-¿Estás segura Bella?-preguntó nervioso.

-Si-respondí en un susurró.

-Si llego a hacerte daño puedes pedirme que pare-susurró-Nunca he estado con una virgen, mejor dicho nunca he hecho el amor con nadie-murmuro nervioso.

-¿Nunca?-inquirí sorprendida.

-Nunca-dijo- Eres la primera.

-Te amo-susurre acariciando su rostro.

-Te amo Bella- susurró.

Estaba hecha un saco de nervios. Pero trate de controlarme.

Lentamente me quito el vestido dejándome en una diminuta tanga negra. Yo le quite su camisa como pude.

Empezó a tocar mis senos descubiertos gemí ante el contacto de sus dedos. Puso sus labios sobre uno de mis pezones y comenzó a succionarlo, mientras que al otro lo acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos. Gemí su nombre y apreté con fuerza las sábanas.

Una de sus manos viajo a mis braguita y grite ante la sensación. Sentí que mi cuerpo ardía en llamas.

Abandono mis pezones y beso mi vientre con adoración.

Acaricie su cabello y él me quito las braguitas. Abrió mis piernas e introducíos su lengua en mí.

-EDWARD-grité me estaba matando de tanto placer. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones.

Lamió una y otra vez llevándome a dimensiones desconocidas. Sentía un hormigueo atravesar mi cuerpo mientras él iba más adentro con su lengua.

-Edward para... por favor-le rogué. Lo deseaba tanto

Negó con la cabeza. Siguió lamiendo, hasta que presiono con mucha fuerza mi clítoris y me vine en su boca. Sentí mi cuerpo convulsionar y que dentro de mi se rompía en mil pedacitos. Esto era el paraíso. Mi respiración era pesada pero trate de recuperarme.

Subió y me beso con pasión.

Acaricie su espalda hasta llegar a sus boxers los quite de un solo jalon lo necesitaba dentro de mí.

Abrí mis piernas y el se posiciono en el centro de ellas.

-¿Segura?-volvió a preguntar.

Este hombre no podía ser más perfecto, siempre comportándose como un caballero.

-Quiero ser tuya Edward-susurré.

-Eres mía Bella-dijo.

Entro con cuidado, poco a poco. Algo impidió su paso y empujo con fuerza. Se rompió algo dentro de mí y pegue un grito de dolor.

Edward me acaricio el rostro tratando de tranquilizarme, se quedo quieto un momento.

Casi por instinto empecé a mover mis caderas. Y él se empezó a moverse lentamente.

-Bella se siente también....! OH! Bella-dijo con voz ronca.

Sus movimientos se hicieron rápidos, ya no dolía sólo sentía placer. Envolví su cintura con mis piernas para poder sentirlo más.

-Edward... OH Dios- grité cuando sentí que iba a terminar.

Se movió más rápido y alcancé el cielo. Llegamos juntos al paraíso.

-EDWAR-grite.

-BELLA TE AMO-gritó con la respiración entrecortada. Y cayó encima de mí.

Respirábamos con dificultad. Me tomo por las caderas para colocarme encima de él aún si salir de mí.

-Como amo a esta mujer. Mi Dios- gritó y beso mis cabellos.

Levanté mi rostro para besarlo.

-Te Amo-dije contra sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, mi vida- susurró mordiéndome los hombros.

Reí. Estaba feliz.

-¿Listas para otro round?-preguntó con su sonrisa torcida.

-Goloso- le dije.

Y volvimos a amarnos esa noche. Lo hicimos más de tres veces hasta quedarnos dormidos. Éramos insaciables.

Desperté en los brazos de mi príncipe, bese su pecho y me levante con cuidado para no despertarlo. Me coloque su camisa y salí de la habitación a preparar el desayuno.

Prepare emparedados, pankes con miel y huevos revueltos. Mientras tomaba el café sonó el timbre.

Me apresure a abrir la puerta y quede petrificada al ver a Jasper con la hermana de Edward. Jasper me miraba atónito, mientras que la hermana de Edward se veía muy divertida mirando lo que llevaba puesto.

! OH! tenía puesta la camisa de Edward, estaba más claro que el agua lo que había sucedido.

-Tú debes ser Bella-dijo Alice.

-Sí- susurré.

-¿Nos invitas a pasar Bella?-preguntó Alice.

-Claro- dije y me quite de la puerta para que pasarán.

Escuche los pasos de Edward.

-Amor quien busca-inquirió saliendo a la sala.- Alice- dijo Edward.

-Hola Edward- le dijo su hermana con una gran sonrisa.


	5. Renuncia

-Amor quien busca-inquirió saliendo a la sala.- Alice- dijo Edward.

-Hola Edward- le dijo su hermana.-Podemos hablar-inquirió.

-Claro Alice- dijo Edward y se encaminaron a la cocina.

-Amor quien busca-inquirió saliendo a la sala.- Alice- dijo Edward.

-Hola Edward- le dijo su hermana.-Podemos hablar-inquirió.

-Claro Alice- dijo Edward y se encaminaron a la cocina.

Un incomodo silencio reino en la sala. Jasper me observaba entre sorprendido y decepcionado.

Decidí romper el silencio.

-Escúpelo Jazz-le dije.

-Como fuiste capaz Bella- dijo bajito- Maldita sea esto es una misión. Te estás arriesgando demasiado... Mira que meterse a la cama de...

-Lo sé y lo siento por no haber hecho bien las cosas- dije segura de mis palabras- Por eso voy a renunciar-le avise.

-Estas loca Bella-espeto- Son unos mafiosos.

-Si lo sé- dije- Pero Edward no es así.

-Te deslumbro Bella-dijo.

-No lo hizo-discutí.

-Sí-replico- Si lo hizo.

-Ya basta Jasper- le dije.

La discusión me estaba irritando. El no conocía a Edward.

-Te cambiará en cualquier momento por otra como lo hacen todos- me dijo serio.

Me lastimaron tanto sus palabras, era tan poquita cosa para él.

-No puedes hacer nada la decisión esta tomada- dije.

-No comprendo...- susurró sacudiendo su cabeza.

Escuchamos a Alice y Edward acercarse.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Alice.

-Sí-respondí y Jasper me miro como si estuviera loca.-Somos amigos.

-Que pequeño es el mundo- dijo Alice eufórica.

-Sí-coincidió Edward.

-Bien Edward-dijo Alice-Jasper me salvo la vida ayer como te conté.

-Gracias hermano- le dijo Edward palmeándole el hombro.

-No hay de que- dijo Jasper.

-Bueno venia a invitarlos a un día de campo con la familia-anunció Alice.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Edward.

-Mañana, estará Emmet allí- rió bajito-Dice que quiere presentarnos a una amiga.

-Emmet presentar una chica-dijo Edward pensativo-Eso si que lo tengo que ver.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Alice.-Ya nos vamos.-anunció-

-Adiós Hermanita- le dijo Edward y alboroto sus cabellos.

-Edward- se quejo Alice y Jasper rió.

Así que ahora eso le parecía divertido. No era él quien decía que me habían deslumbrado, por lo visto el iba por el mismo camino.

-Un placer conocerte Bella-dijo Alice y me abrazo- Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós Bella-dijo Jasper y me dio una mirada elocuente.

-Adiós Jazz- le dije.

Al salir Alice y Jasper, Edward me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su pecho. Marco un camino de besos por todo mi cuello, que enviaba miles de sensaciones a mi cuerpo. Jade cuando mordió mi cuello.

-Te ves demasiado sexy con mi camisa-susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me pinte de rojo al escuchar esas palabras.

-Gracias- le dije.

-Vi que preparaste un rico desayuno- dijo.

Asentí.

Luego de desayunar, jugando a tirarnos la comida. Nos metimos a bañar por separado. Edward se quejo un poco ya que no quise bañarme con él, pero no estaba lista para eso. Tenía un poco de vergüenza aunque parezca ilógica ya que con él había perdido mi virginidad.

-¿A donde vas?-me preguntó al salir del baño. Y verme vestida.

-Necesito arreglar algunas cosas de la universidad- le dije.

-Puedo acompañarte- me dijo.

-No- dije demasiado rápido.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no Bella?- me preguntó irritado.

-Edward- le dije mordiéndome el labio- Sabes que soy independiente.

-Lo sé amor- me dijo- Pero quiero acompañarte.

-No-dije.

-Como quieras- dijo enojado.

-Edward, por favor quiero ir sola. ¿Si?- le pregunte haciendo un puchero.

-Esta bien- me dijo- Pero regresas aquí luego que terminas.

-Claro- le dije con una sonrisa.

Me dirigí a mi departamento a buscar algunas mudas de ropa; ya que Edward me había pedido que me quedara en su departamento, porque mañana pasaríamos el día con su familia. También aproveche para redactar mi carta y colocar mis artículos los cuales no volvería a usar jamás.

Llegue a las oficinas y me dirigí directamente a la de Garret me anuncie y su secretaria me dijo que pasará. Al entrar estaba en una conversación telefónica y me indico que me sentara, así lo hice.

-Ya tienes pruebas-inquirió.

-No- le dije- Ten. Le entregue un sobre amarillo.

Lo leyó varias veces y me miró sorprendido. Se paro de su silla sacudiendo las manos.

-Estas demente- me dijo- Eres una de las mejores Bella, tienes futuro y piensas tirarlo a la basura como si nada.

-La decisión esta tomada- me limite a decirle.

-Bella- dijo enojado- Estas tirando tu carrera a la basura.

Asentí.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que tomes una decisión como esta?- me pregunto.

-Razones personales- respondí.

Sacudió su cabeza y suspiro.

-Es una verdadera lastima perder a alguien con tanto futuro como tu Bella- me dijo.

-Lo siento- le dije- Aquí tienes- saque mi pistola y mis artículos.

-Fue un placer trabajar contigo Bella- me dijo abrazándome.

-El placer fue mío Garret- le dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sabes que las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti- me dijo.

-Lo sé- le dije.

Salí directo al departamento de Edward quería pasar toda la tarde con él.

Se estaba volviendo en una adicción. En mi adicción y yo estaba gustosa de ser adicta, me estaba volviendo loca.

Había tirado todo a la basura por él.

No me estaba comportando de la manera más racional para ser sincera, pero bien dicen por ahí que el amor es ciego.

Y siendo honesta no me arrepentía de haber renunciado, era hora de vivir sin mentiras.

Me habían enseñado a odiar la vida que llevaba la familia de Edward, pero ahora debía aprender a vivir en ella, lo amaba demasiado y estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que él me pidiese. Entraría a la mafia y me convertiría en parte de ella, por él.

Pasamos la tarde viendo películas romanticas, se que Edward las veía solo para reírse de mí cuando lloraba en los momentos tristes y románticas en fin toda la película.

Preparamos un poco de pizza ya que la mitad de ella Edward el hecho a perder aventándola por toda la cocina, lo regañe ya que la comida no se botaba y por lo que me había dado cuenta él tenía ese mal hábito.

Ya caída la noche escuchamos un poco de música y me dormí en su pecho.

La mañana llego acompañada de un brillante sol, estaba feliz de por fin sentirme libre.

Sólo faltaba un pequeño pero gran detalle, decirle la verdad a Edward, aún no me sentía preparada, pero sabía que tenía que decírselo.

Besé su pecho y acaricie cada parte de su perfecto rostro. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Él era la viva imagen de un ángel.

-Buenos días dormilón- susurré besando su nariz.

-Buenos días princesa- susurró atacando mis labios.

-Debemos arreglarnos-dije todavía contra sus labios.

-Quedémonos un rato más-dijo.

-No Edward- lo regañe- Tus padres nos esperan.

-Un ratito más-pidió.

-No- dije- Vamos- me pare y jale su brazo.

El camino al bosque fue muy divertido, me la pase cantando canciones de Breaking Benjamin para relajarme un poco.

Edward me ayudo a bajarme del auto ya que mis pies se habían dormido, a él le pareció de lo más gracioso ese hecho.

Una señora de ojos esmeraldas idénticos a los de Edward se acerco a nosotros mostrando una sonrisita picara.

-Buenos días- saludo educadamente.

-Buenos días- respondimos Edward y yo a la vez.

-Bella-dijo Edward- Te presento a mi madre Esme- abrazo a la adorable señora de ojos esmeraldas y sonrisa sincera.

-Un gusto señora- le dije extendiendo mi mano.

-Nada de señora mi niña me haces sentir vieja-dijo sonriendo- Llámame Esme.

-Un gusto Esme- dije.

-El placer es mío Bella-dijo.

Un hombre de cabello negro rizado y musculatura como de levantador de pesas se acerco a nosotros, venia riendo. Era como un osito ya que su rostro parecía de niño.

-Eddie- saludo a Edward.

-Odio que me digas así Emmet- le dijo Edward irritado.

-Wao- exclamó mirándome, me sonroje de inmediato.- Debes ser Bella- se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla- Eres realmente hermosa- mi cara debía parecer un poema.

Le sonreí.

-Hola Bella- saludo Alice.

-Hola Alice- le dije-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunté.

-Bien- dijo.

-Bella- me llamo Emmet, volteé para verlo- ¿Nos hemos visto?-preguntó curioso.

Dios santo, y si él llegaba a reconocerme. Pero yo nunca lo había visto a él.

-No creo que la conozcas Emmet-dijo Jasper- Bella tiene poco tiempo de vivir aquí al igual que nosotros.

-Es que tengo el presentimiento de que la he visto antes- dijo pensativo.

-No lo creo- le dije- Yo te recordaría.

-Claro- dijo sonriendo- A los guapos como yo- se señalo- Nunca se olvidan o ¿no?-inquirió.

Me reí.

-Vayamos a sentarnos -dijo Alice.

Sentados en un lindo mantel se encontraba un hombre muy guapo tenía los ojos esmeralda como Edward y una sonrisa cálida, parecía un actor de cine. Y a lado de él estaba Jasper y Rosalie.

Rosalie... ¿Qué demonios hacia ella aquí?

Mi amiga corrió hacia mí al verme y me abrazo.

-Jazz me lo contó todo- me susurró muy bajito. - Yo te apoyo Bella.

-¿Qué?- inquirí incrédula.

-Cuenta conmigo-dijo.

-Gracias-susurré de todo corazón.

-Bella- me llamó Edward- Te presento a mi padre.

El señor Cullen se acerco y beso mi mano como todo un caballero. Era increíble que alguien tan despiadado como decían que era él actuara de una forma tan correcta.

-Un gusto- le dije.

-El gusto es mío- dijo y sonrío.

Comimos y reímos de las ocurrencias de Emmet era un chico muy gracioso. Pude notar como Rosalie se derretía con solo mirarlo.

Jasper estaba frío y distante. Miraba a Alice sólo cuando ella le hablaba, sería difícil convencerlo de que dejara esto.

Jugamos cartas por mucho tiempo, haciendo pequeñas apuestas como quien invitaría a la próxima salida.

-Bella- susurró Edward en mi oído y me estremecí.- Te quiero mostrar algo.

-Vamos- le dije parándome del césped.

Tomados de las manos nos adentramos en el hermoso bosque.

-Edward. ¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunté algo impaciente. Ya llevabamos quince minutos caminando.

-Paciencia amor- me dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

**Chicas aquí les dejo otro capítulo de La Misión.**

**Espero les agrade.... Gracias x sus reviews....**

**YA SABEN PULSEN EL BOTONCITO VERDE Y HÁGANME SABER QUE LES PARECE.¿?**

**LAS QUIERO......**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**LU393....=)).**


	6. Prado

-Edward. ¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunté algo impaciente. Ya llevábamos más de quince minutos caminando.

-Paciencia amor- me dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Cinco minutos más tarde, estaba a punto de decirle que no soportaba un paso más, cuando de pronto se giró y sonrío pícaramente.

-Ya llegamos- anunció.-Cierra los ojos Bella- pidió.

Y así lo hice, no había nada en el mundo que yo pudiera negarle a Edward. Él tenía mi vida en sus manos, pues yo se la había entregado.

-No hagas trampa amor- dijo tomando mi mano para guiarme.-Abre los ojos Bella-ordenó.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo que vi fue asombroso. Estábamos en un hermoso prado, lleno de flores de todos los colores, las hojas de los grandes árboles danzaban al compás del imponente viento. La hierba que lo cubría parecía falsa, era tan perfecta sin un solo rastro de maleza que pudiese dañarla. El lugar era como un sueño.

Me transporte a un mundo diferente como en el de los cuentos de hadas, pero en este cuento yo era la protagonista y Edward mi príncipe.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, disfrute de la fragancia de las flores, del canto de los pájaros que habitaban el lugar. Era realmente fascinante.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó Edward nervioso.

-Es maravilloso- susurré aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del lugar.

-Lo es-coincidió.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?-inquirí abriendo los ojos para observarlo.

-Fue hace varios años, en mi adolescencia- susurró perdido en sus pensamientos- Tuve un conflicto con mi padre, salí enojado de casa y llegue hasta aquí- suspiró- Prometí que volvería y que nadie sabría de que este lugar existe.

-Rompiste tu promesa- le dije.

-No la rompí- dijo y sonrió-Ese día también prometí que traería aquí a la persona más importante de mi existencia.

Sus palabras me cortaron la respiración. Yo, _la persona más importante _de _su existencia. _

Mi corazón iba a salir a bailar en medio del prado, de lo feliz que se encontraba.

-¿Yo soy la persona más importante de tu existencia?-le pregunté tartamudeando.

-Eres y serás lo más importante de mi vida Bella- susurró- Quiero pasar mi vida entera a tu lado.

-Edward- susurré con voz temblorosa- Yo también quiero estar mi vida entera a tu lado.

-Te amo Bella- murmuró besando mi frente.

-Te amo Edward- susurre trazando la línea de su mandíbula.

Acurrucó mi rostro entre sus manos, me beso lenta y dulcemente, sin prisas, con un amor que se desbordaba y hasta lo podían sentir en la china.

Me tomó en sus brazos y me cargo hasta el centro del prado. Me colocó con cuidado en este y se posiciono arriba de mí.

Besó cada centímetro de mi rostro, mientras yo acariciaba la textura de la piel de su espalda.

Trazo una línea con su dedo índice desde la cima de mi cabeza hasta mi ombligo que envió millones de descargas eléctricas a mi cuerpo.

Volvió a apoderarse de mis labios, para fundirnos en un beso apasionado.

Poco a poco quite los botones de su camisa, ya fuera trace con mis dedos las líneas de su esculpido pecho. En un movimiento ágil di la vuelta y me posicione encima de él.

Empecé a dejar besos por su cuello, mentón, labios, mandíbula, para luego bajar a besar su glorioso torso desnudo. Trace círculos en él con la yema de mis dedos y pude sentir como Edward se estremecía.

Sentí su gran erección y me frote en ella, haciendo que Edward emitiera un alto gemido de placer.

Alcancé el cierre de sus pantalones y lo baje, se lo quite con lentitud. Lo tiré en alguna parte del prado y me quite mi camisa quedándome sólo con un sostén de encaje.

Edward me hizo girar para volver a quedar encima de mí, rápidamente quito mi pantalón y beso mis muslos.

Atrapo mis labios con astucia, explorando con su lengua hasta el rincón más secreto de mi boca.

Mordió mis pechos por encima del sostén y yo arqueé la espalda, para que quitara mi sostén, luego de que lo hizo, tomó un pezón en su boca succionándolo y mordisqueándolo, mientras que al otro lo masajeaba. Mi mente se nublo por su acción que me provocaba tantas sensaciones y lo único que lograba articular era Edward.....

Rasgo mis braguitas y acomodo sus manos a cada lado de mis caderas, metió su lengua en mi centro, moviéndola dentro y fuera cada vez más dentro.

Este hombre me estaba torturando.

-_Edward-gemí. _Apretó mis caderas y fue más adentro con su gloriosa lengua. Sentí el conocido hormigueo atravesar mi cuerpo y termine en su boca.

Mi respiración era pesada y tenía las manos aferradas a la hierba para poder sostenerme.

En un rápido movimiento tenía a Edward en mi entrada.

-Mírame Bella- susurró. Y así lo hice.

-Te amo- susurré y entro en mí.

Empezó a moverse lentamente afuera y adentro y yo empecé a moverme con él.

-! OH! Edward- gemí.

-Estas tan estrecha......... Bella . . .- dijo empujando fuertemente dentro de mí-! Dios mío! Bella- gimió Edward embistiéndome más rápido.

-Edward- gemí clavando mis uñas en su espalda, al sentir aquel asombroso hormigueo que me llevaba a conocer dimensiones desconocidas y maravillosas.

-BELLA-gritó Edward y con eso termino en mí.

_Volamos a los cielos juntos......_

Nuestras respiraciones eran pesadas, salió de mí y me acomodo en su pecho.

-Te amo Bella- susurró.

-Yo también te amo Edward- susurré. Jamás me cansaría de decírselo.

Permanecimos en silencio por unos minutos escuchando el canto de los pájaros que se paraban en los árboles del prado para deleitarnos con sus risueñas melodías.

-Tenemos que volver Edward- le dije.

-No quiero- dijo como niño chiquito.

-Vamos- le dije parándome para tomar mi ropa.

Cuando llegamos a donde se encontraba los demás. Jasper y Alice jugaban uno, mientras que Emmet, Rose, Esme y Carlisle nos miraban divertidos.

-¿Donde estaban?-preguntó Emmet soltando una risotada.

-Lleve a Bella a conocer un lugar- respondió Edward teñido de rojo al igual que yo.

-Haciendo cositas malas en medio del bosque- dijo Emmet riendo- Sexo salvaje en la selva by Edward and Bella.

Todos rieron por el comentario de Emmet. Yo abrase a Edward escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-Ignora a Emmet, a veces se pasa con sus bromas- me susurró al oído.

-Planeando otra aventura salvaje Ed- dijo Emmet provocando nuevamente que los demás volvieran a reír.

-Basta Emmet- dijo Edward irritado.

-Tranquilo Ed- le dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa.

-Nos vamos familia-anunció Edward.

Carlisle y Esme se acercaron a despedirse. Carlisle me abrazo y me invitó a una cena que realizaría en su casa, gustosa acepte. Quien lo iba a decir, Isabella Swan nuera de Carlisle Cullen uno de los tipos en la que base mi tesis creando estrategias para atraparlo. Nadie lo creería.

Esme me dio un abrazo maternal de esos que tanto extrañaba. Ella me recordaba mucho a mi madre, claro que mi mamá estaba un poco loca.

-Bella espero que vayas a la cena- dijo con una sonrisa.

Asentí.

-Te diré un secreto- susurró bajito.

-¿Qué?-inquirí.

-Nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz, se ve que lo amas mucho- dijo.

-No tienes idea de cuanto lo amo Esme- le dije.

Sonrío.

**Edward POV.**

Desde aquella tarde cuando ella entro a mi consultorio supe que sería la mujer de mi vida. Lo que sentía por Bella era algo extraordinario, hasta parecía enfermizo. Estar lejos de ella me causaba un dolor insoportable.

Sé que las cosas iban muy rápido para mi gusto, pero amaba a está mujer más que a mi vida y la necesitaba cerca de mí todo el tiempo.

Ya la había presentado a mi familia, quienes la adoraron desde el primer momento. Pero quien no podía adorar a esa criatura celestial, que irradiaba amor por todas partes.

Mientras manejaba camino a la universidad a buscar a Bella. Recordé que no conocía nada sobre sus padres, tenía que hablar con ella al respecto, pues quería que nuestra relación se formalizara.

Al llegar Bella se encontraba hablando con una chica de lentes, se veía que eran tan tímida como ella, ya que al verme se despidió.

-Hola amor- dijo Bella entrando al auto.

-Hola mi vida- le dije y la bese- ¿Qué tal tu día?-le pregunté.

-Bien-respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Y el tuyo?-inquirió.

-Bastante bien- le dije pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede Edward?- me preguntó preocupada. A Bella jamás se le escapaba nada.

-Bella quisiera conocer a tus padres- le dije.

Bella cambio de color al oírme, estaba más blanca que un fantasma.

-Tranquila amor, respira- le dije y lo hizo.

-¿Para que quieres conocerlos?-inquirió nerviosa.

-Bella quisiera formalizar lo nuestro, ya llevamos un mes saliendo. Es tiempo de conocer a tu familia. ¿No crees?- le dije.

-S...Sí- tartamudo- Me pondré en contacto con mi madre.

-Perfecto- le dije con una gran sonrisa.

Llegamos a mi departamento y Bella se fue a preparar la cena.

Aproveche estar a solas para llamar a Peter, me preocupo mucho como Bella reacciono cuando mencione lo de sus padres. Quería saber si tenía algún problema con ellos.

-_¿Hola?-contestó Peter._

_-Peter-le dije- Es Edward Cullen necesito que me hagas un favor.-le pedí._

_-Claro Edward- dijo- Tu dirás._

_-Necesito que investigues todo sobre Isabella Swan, absolutamente todo lo que tenga que ver con ella- le dije._

_-¿Para cuando?-me preguntó._

_-Lo más pronto posible-le dije._

_-Mañana en la tarde tengo esa información- me dijo._

_-OK. Gracias- le dije y colgué._

_Una de las ventajas de pertenecer a la mafia, es obtener información rápida._

Me sentía fatal por investigar a Bella. Pero necesitaba saber el ¿por qué? de su reacción.


	7. Forks

Bien dicen que la mentira siempre sale a la luz.

Ahora que Edward quería conocer a mis padres. ¿Qué demonios iba hacer para que no hablaran de mi carrera y para esconder que Charlie es policía?

Genial Bella... ahora todo quedará al descubierto y tú quedaras como la mentirosa más grande del universo. Y Edward nunca te perdonara. _Lo tienes merecido por mentirosa_..... Susurró una voz en mi interior.

-Cállate- le dije.

-¿Hablando sola, amor?- preguntó mi Dios Griego entrando a la cocina.

-Eso creo-dije un poco nerviosa.

-Bella-susurró-Cuéntame de tus padres.

Esto ya era demasiado para mí. ¿Y ahora que inventaba?

-¿Qué quieres saber de ellos?-inquirí restándole importancia.

-Hummm..........-murmuró- ¿De qué trabajan?

-Mi madre es maestra- le dije.

-¿Y tu papá?-inquirió.

El sonido del microondas interrumpió nuestra conversación y se lo agradecí infinitamente, no estaba segura de poder mentirle.

-La cena esta lista- anuncie.

-Que bien amor- dijo besando mi cuello- Porque muero de hambre.

Cenamos entre risas recordando las ocurrencias que había dicho Emmet, y agradecí a Dios que Edward hubiera olvidado el tema de mis padres, por el momento. Ya que sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a preguntar.

La mañana trajo consigo un sol deslumbrante, abrí los ojos y me encontré con que Edward no estaba a mi lado. Supuse que lo llamaron temprano del hospital.

Me prepare un poco de fruta y mi droga "El Café"......Tomé un baño y limpie un poco el departamento, ya cuando vi que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo me tumbe en el sillón y con manos temblorosas tome el teléfono. Debía hacer esto ahora o nunca.

_-¿Alo?-contesto mamá. Al primer timbre._

_-Hola mamá- la salude._

_-Bella mi amor- susurró- ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó._

_-Bien mamá- susurre con un nudo en mi garganta- Te extraño._

_-Yo también mi bebé- dijo mamá._

-_Mamá podrías venir a mi departamento- le pedí._

_-¿Sucede algo?-inquirió._

_-Necesito que me ayudes- me límite a decirle._

_-Estaré allí hoy en la noche- me dijo._

_-Te quiero mamá- le dije._

_-Yo también Bella- dijo y colgó._

Llame varias veces a Edward a su celular para avisarle que no dormiría con él en la noche, pero no respondió ninguna de mis llamadas.

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi departamento, mi madre estaría llegando en solo tres horas.

Estaba ansiosa, no hacia más que caminar de un lado a otro por la sala. No tenía idea de como decirle la verdad a Renne.

Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua para calmarme, cuando el sonido del timbre me sobresalto.

Corrí hacia la puerta, para recibir a mi mamá. Al verla sentí esperanzas de que Edward pudiera perdonarme por haberle mentido. La abrase con fuerzas y como siempre me sentí pequeña y llore.

-¿Qué paso Bella?- me preguntó Renne preocupada.

-Soy una mala persona mamá- le respondí entre sollozos.

-Eso no es cierto Bella- dijo mi madre.

-Si lo es- la contradije- Soy una mentirosa mamá.

-Ni siquiera sabes mentir- dijo.

-Lo hice- dije llorando más fuerte- Le mentí a la persona que amo.

-Bella mírame- me dijo. Y lo tuve que hacer.- Quiero que me cuentes todo.

Respire varias veces tratando de calmarme un poco.

-Renuncie a mi trabajo- dije.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Renee sorprendida.

-Me asignaron infiltrarme a la familia de los mafiosos más poderosos del país. Y termine enamorándome de uno de ellos- dije

-Debes de amarlo mucho para haber renunciado- dijo mi madre pensativa.

-Lamento haberte defraudado- le dije.

-No lo has hecho- murmuró. La mire incrédula- Bella jamás quise que fueras policía.

-Ah- fui el único sonido que producir.

-No me llamaste para decirme que renunciaste. ¿Qué es lo que en realidad pasa?- preguntó.

Había olvidado lo intuitiva que era mi madre.

-Edward quiere conocerlos, pero el no sabe quien soy mamá- le dije agachando la cabeza.

-No sabe que eras policía- inquirió.

-No- le dije con la vista clavada en mis pies.

-Quieres que le digamos mentiras, mientras buscas la mejor forma de explicarle las cosas- terminó Renee.

-Sí- dije ruborizada.

-Lo haremos Bella- me dijo. Y levante mi rostro para mirar a mi madre sorprendida.- Nunca te había visto tan desesperada, y te apoyare en todo hija.

-Gracias mamá- le dije y la abrase con fuerza.

Oímos el sonido de unas llaves, y me levante a abrirle a mi Dios Griego.

-Hola amor- lo salude y no lo deje decir nada, ya que estampe mis labios contra los suyos. Lo necesitaba tanto que hasta dolía.

-Hija- gritó mi madre- No me presentas a este chico guapo- dijo moviendo las cejas mirándolo.

Edward se ruborizo.

Y lo jale para acércanos a mi mamá que se encontraba en el sillón.

-Mamá el es Edward... Edward ella es Renee mi mamá- los presente.

-Un gusto Edward- dijo mi madre abrazándolo.

-El gusto es mío señora- le dijo Edward.

-Nada de señora- dijo Renee frunciendo el ceño- Llámame Renee o es que ya estoy muy vieja.

-Claro que no-dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Renee lo pensó un momento.

-O será que ya quieren hacerme abuela- soltó mi madre, y por casi me desmayo.-Porque estoy segura que ya hacen cositas malas- dijo con un risita tonta.

Perdí el color y Edward se encontraba igual que yo.

-Mamá...- me queje. Estaba tan avergonzada.

-! OH! Bells estoy segura como que me llamo Renee de Swan que este guapo-señalo a Edward- te quito lo niña- dijo riendo.

Mi cara debía parecer un árbol de navidad. Y Edward no ayudaba mucho ya que se mordía el labio para contener una carcajada.

-Mamá... por favor...-logre articular.

-Tranquila hija. A mi no me molesta que ya no seas una niña, creo que a quien le molestara será a tu padre, pero eso yo lo puedo manejar- dijo con una mirada picara.

-No necesito detalles- le dije y Edward no lo soporto más y soltó una sonora carcajada que fue seguida por la de mi madre.

-Y bien cuando salimos para Forks- dijo mi madre luego de calmar un poco su risa.

-No lo sé- le dije.

-Podríamos salir mañana mismo- sugirió Edward.

-No lo creo- dijo mi madre- A estas alturas no conseguiremos pasajes.

-No iremos en un vuelo comercial Renee- le dijo Edward.

-¿Entonces como nos iremos?-inquirí.

-En el jet de mi familia- dijo Edward.

-Bien- dijo mi madre levantándose del sofá- Iré a llamar a Charlie. Un placer conocerte **yerno**- dijo mi madre, pronunciando la última palabra más fuerte de lo debido.

-El placer fue mío Renee- dijo Edward.

-Hasta mañana chicos- dijo riendo- Si deciden tener.... Ustedes saben no hagan mucho alboroto, pues tengo un poco de sueño- dicho esto se dirigió a mi recamara entre risas.

- A veces mi mamá puede ser...- susurre apenada.

-Encantadora- dijo Edward- Te pareces físicamente mucho a ella Bella, pero en personalidad veo que no.

-Para nada-coincidí.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?-preguntó.

-Lo que quieras- respondí.

-Podría Alice acompañarnos al viaje-pidió.

-Claro- dije con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué querría Edward que Alice fuera a Forks?

-A lo mejor hasta Emmet se nos une- dijo.

-Sería fantástico amor. Así visitaríamos un bar en Port Ángeles que me fascina-dije.

-Excelente- exclamo. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso con dulzura.

-Debo irme o tu madre pensara que estamos haciendo cositas malas-dijo con una risita.

-Hasta mañana- le dije besándolo.

-Hasta mañana- repitió mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Cuando Edward cruzo la puerta, me dirigí rápidamente al teléfono. Sólo una persona podía confirmar mis sospechas.

_-Bueno- dijo._

_-¿Qué pasara este fin de semana?-le pregunté._

_-Vienen unos posibles rivales- respondió._

_-Gracias Jazz- le dije y colgué._

Así que _**Los Cullen **_necesitaban salir de la ciudad por si se presentaba algún ataque.

Me dolía mucho que Edward no me tuviese la suficiente confianza, como para contarme sobre los negocios a los que se dedicaba su familia. Pero si hablamos de confianza estábamos a la par, pues yo no tenía las faldas suficientes para decirle la verdad.

Salimos a eso del mediodía hacia Forks. Para mi gran sorpresa a parte de Emmet y Alice, se nos unió Esme, Rose y mi querido amigo Jasper quien hacia como si yo no existiese.

Al llegar a Port Ángeles nos esperaban dos camionetas, que nos transportarían hacia Forks.

-¿Te pasa algo amor?- me preguntó Edward.

-No- respondí.

-Estás muy callada- susurró.

-Es por mi papá- le dije- No sé como se lo tomara.

-Lo tomara de maravilla Bella- dijo mi madre.-No te preocupes- Sonrió.

-Gracias por invitarnos a quedarnos en tu casa Renee- dijo Esme.

-Es un placer tener a mi nueva familia en mi hogar- dijo mi madre- Así que no tienes nada que agradecer Esme.

Esme sonrió.

-Es allí- le gritó mi mamá a Edward señalando nuestra casa.

Bajamos de los autos. Y los chicos bajaron nuestras maletas.

-Es bellísima tu casa Renee- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-BELLA- gritó mi padre y corrió hacia mí, envolviéndome en un fraternal abrazo.

-Papá- susurre con lágrimas cayendo a cantaros por mis mejillas.-Te he extrañado.

-Yo también hija- susurró.

-Y a tu amada esposa no la piensas recibir- dijo mi madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al vernos.

-Claro que sí amor- dijo mi padre y le planto un beso.

Carraspeé, ya que teníamos mucho público para sus demostraciones amorosas.

-Lo siento- dijo mi madre apenada- Chicos este es mi esposo Charlie el padre de Bella- lo presentó.

Mi padre frunció el ceño y miro a mi madre.

-Charlie ellos son Los Cullen la nueva familia de Bella- dijo.

-¿Qué nueva familia?-inquirió mi padre.

-Veraz amor- dijo mi madre señalando a Edward- Bella es novia de Edward por lo que esta- señalo a Esme, Alice y Emmet- Es nuestra nueva familia.

-Un gusto- dijo mi padre estrechando las manos de Esme, Alice y Emmet. Al llegar a Edward le dio una mirada envenenada.

-Si mi pequeña llega a derramar una sola lágrima por ti te matare- lo amenazo mi padre.

Edward asintió.

-Pasemos a la casa- dijo mi madre animada y tomo la mano de Charlie para entrar a la casa.

Los demás la seguimos.

-¿Cómo han estado?- le preguntó mi padre a Jasper & Rosalie.

-Bien Charlie- respondió Rosalie. Y Jasper la miro ceñudo.

-Ya veo- dijo mi padre mirando a Jasper.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos acomodándonos en nuestras habitaciones. Rosalie y Alice dormirían conmigo, mientras que Esme y Edward dormirían en la de huéspedes. Y Emmet y Jasper dormirían en mi habitación de juegos, la cual mi madre había equipado para futuros nietos.

Ya entrada la noche Esme y mamá se encontraban preparando la cena, y los demás estábamos escuchando un poco de música en la sala, mientras mi padre les contaba anécdotas de su juventud.

Nos reíamos de una travesura de papá, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Yo voy- anunció Jasper y fue a abrir.

Luego de unos minutos volvió.

-Bella alguien te busca- me dijo.

-Dile que pase- le dije.

-Pasa-gritó Jasper.

-Bella- gritó.

-! OH!-exclame con lágrimas de felicidad. Y corrí hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza, a lo que él rió.

-Te extrañe mucho bebé- me susurró besando mis cabellos. Inhale su exquisito aroma para poder confirmar que él era real.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Jake- le dije llorando- No sabes cuanto.- susurre besando su frente.

Me separo de sus fuertes brazos y sonrió con aquella sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento y a la que tanto había extrañado. Aquella que siempre iluminaba mis días.

Frente a mí estaba el sol de mi vida. Jacob Black.


	8. La Casita del Árbol

Me separo de sus fuertes brazos y sonrió con aquella sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento y a la que tanto había extrañado. Aquella que siempre iluminaba mis días.

Frente a mí estaba el sol de mi vida. Jacob Black.

-Estás preciosa Bella- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tú también estás muy guapo- lo señale.

-!0h! sí como no- dijo fingiendo una voz presumida.

-No has cambiado Jake- le dije.

-Tú tampoco Bells- susurró.

-Bella-me llamo mi madre- Presenta a Jake.-exigió.

-Claro lo siento- les dije apenada.-Este es Jacob mi mejor amigo- lo presente a todos.

Jake asintió y esbozo una gran sonrisa, esa que siempre lo caracterizaba y la cual yo adoraba.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- le preguntó mi madre.

-Él se quedara- respondí por él y tome su mano para que se sentara junto a mí.

-No sabía que tenias tan buenos amigos Bella- susurró Edward sólo para mí.

-Edward por favor- le suplique. Lo que menos deseaba eran sus celos y una pelea con Jacob.

-Como quieras- dijo irritado.

-¿Podemos hablar?-me preguntó Jacob mirando a Edward.

-Sí- respondí - Ya vuelvo Edward- le avise, pero no me contesto.

Camine hacia el patio de la casa, y me senté en la bien cuidada grama de mi padre.

-Es tu novio-afirmo.

Asentí.

-¿Lo amas?-inquirió.

-Sí-respondí.

-No pudimos llegar a cumplir nuestra promesa-susurró.

-Estás con alguien-lo acuse. La sangre empezó a hervirme no sabía que me ocurría, pero no me imaginaba a Jake con nadie.

-No Bells- me dijo-Tú fuiste quien la rompió.

Mi corazón se encogió por sus palabras.

-Lo siento- murmure con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No llores preciosa- me abrazo- Prometimos que nos casaríamos si no encontrábamos a nuestra otra mitad, no debes sentirte mal Bells. Ya tú la encontraste.

-No merezco tener amigos como tu- le dije rompiendo en llanto.

-No digas esas cosas Bells- me regaño.

-Es cierto Jacob- lo contradije.

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas Bells?- me preguntó.

-Le mentí a Edward sobre quien soy-le confesé.

-Cuéntame todo-me pidió.

Le conté todo lo ocurrido sin omitir ningún detalle. Jacob sólo se limito a mirarme y asentir de vez en cuando.

Sólo con Jake podía desahogarme, él era de las personas que nunca te juzgan y siempre está ahí para darte un buen consejo o para ayudarte a salir de los problemas.

-Debes decirle la verdad Bella- opino.

-No puedo Jake- dije sollozando.

-Debes-repitió- Luego será más doloroso.

-Lo sé- dije.

-¿Tienes miedo?-inquirió.

-Si-respondí- Le temo a que él no me quiera perdonar.

Jacob se arrodillo frente a mí sostuvo mi rostro entre sus grandes manos, y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-ÉL es un ímbecil si no te perdona Bella- susurró y su increíble aliento me pego con fuerza.

Mi mano sin permiso, acaricio su rostro. Empezó por su frente, bajo por su nariz y dibujo la línea de sus labios.

Jacob se estremeció cuando toque sus labios y se acerco a mí.

-Bella-susurró colocando su frente en la mía.

Me quede sin habla...No me salían las palabras.

Jamás habíamos estado tan cerca.

Nos estábamos dejando llevar por el momento.

-BELLA-gritó Jasper y nos sobresaltamos, separándonos de inmediato- Ya está lista la cena- avisó.

Agradecí tanto que hubiese sido Jasper quien nos aviso, porque si hubiera sido otra persona pensaría lo peor.

-Vamos- dijo Jake tomándome de la mano.

La cena paso entre una charla muy divertida, ya que mi padre no podía dejar de hablar sobre sus experiencias adolescentes. Ayude a mi madre a limpiar la cocina, mientras los demás compartían experiencias.

-Le contaste todo a Jacob- afirmó.

-Sí-dije.

-Lo extrañabas ¿No?-inquirió enarcando una ceja.

-Mamá- me quejé.

Mi madre y Charlie, al igual que Billy y Sue los padres de Jacob siempre habían soñado desde que éramos pequeños que algún día fuéramos familia.

-Tranquila Bells, yo no soy Charlie- hizo una mueca- Sé que eres feliz con Edward.

Sonreí.

-Ve se que quieres estar con él- me dijo pellizcando mi mejilla.

Casi corrí a la sala, pero al llegar vi a todos viendo películas menos a él.

-¿Dónde está Edward?-le pregunté a Alice.

-Salió a tomar un poco de aire.-respondió y volvió a mirar la televisión.

Camine hasta la acera de la calle y ahí lo encontré, contemplando la luna... Se veía tan irreal, tan hermoso...

No merecía tener a alguien así.

-Edward- lo llamé y volteó a mirarme.- ¿Podemos hablar?-inquirí.

Asintió y se sentó en la acera. Me senté junto a él.

Iba a hablar cuando alzo una mano en señal que guardara silencio.

-Bella-susurró- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

-Eso no importa- le dije.

-Si importa- me contradijo- Importa porque estoy poniendo en riesgo a tu familia.

-¿Qué es tan grave para que digas esas cosa?- le pregunté ya sabiendo la verdad.

_Dile la verdad de una buena vez...Me hablo una voz en mi interior._

_No puedo tengo miedo....pensé._

-Mi familia pertenece a la mafia- murmuro- Y te pedí que invitaras a mi familia ha este viaje, porque una organización planea dar un golpe y necesitábamos escondernos.

-¿Cuál es el motivo del golpe?-pregunté.

-Desapareció un gran cargamento y están culpando al hermano de mi padre-respondió.

Carlisle tenía hermanos.....No lo sabía.

-¿Cómo se llama el hermano de tu padre?-le pregunté.

BASTA... te estás comportando como una agente encubierta y eso ya paso.

-Aro Cullen-respondió.

-¿Crees que él lo haya hecho?- no pude evitar preguntarle.

-No lo creo-respondió- Detrás de esto se que se encuentra Cayo Vulturi.

Cayo Vulturi....Él más sangriento de la mafia.

-Somos unas malas personas Bella- dijo con tristeza.

-No lo eres- dije y lo abrase fuerte. _La mala persona aquí soy yo, por no decirte la verdad._

-Te Amo mi vida-susurró.

-Yo también te amo Edward- susurre.

-Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido- susurró- La más pura y sincera...Te amo más que a mi vida Bella.

-Edward yo....-intente hablar. _Era el momento de decirle la verdad._

-No digas nada mi amor-me pidió- Déjame hacerte mía está noche. ¿Si?-inquirió con su sonrisa torcida.

Asentí. Lo necesitaba tanto.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó con una risita.

-Sígueme- le dije.

Camine hacia el bosque. Y en medio de la oscuridad logre encontrar la casa en el árbol donde solía jugar de pequeña junto a Jacob.

Subí a la casita y le indique con mi dedo índice que hiciera lo mismo. Me sentía como una niña chiquita cometiendo su peor travesura.

-Hummm.....-murmuro.-Es bonita- comentó

-Es la casita del árbol- le informe con una sonrisa.

Ataco mis labios con impaciencia, deslice su camisa fuera de él y empecé a besar su esculpido pecho, mientras el trataba de quitarme mi blusa.

Cuando por fin saco mi blusa, masajeo mis pechos por encima del sostén, jalando mis pezones.

-EDWARD-gemí cuando tome uno de ellos con sus suaves labios.

Me separe un poco y el gruñó, baje con cuidado el híper de sus pantalones y él se los quito con desesperación.

-Bella-susurró y desabrocho mis jeans y bajo el zíper.-! OH! Bella- gimió quitando mis braguitas- Estás tan lista para mí.

Me pinte de rojo por su comentario.

-Voltéate- ordenó. Y así lo hice.

Besó mi cuello y lo mordió, mientras yo trataba de respirar y aferrar mis manos a la madera de la casita.

Coloco sus manos en mis caderas y mordió mi hombro. Estaba un poco nerviosa por la nueva posición.

-Arquea tus caderas Bella- me pidió. -Bien-susurró cuando lo hice.

Entro lentamente en mí, y aferro sus manos en mis caderas. Empezó a moverse rápidamente, me apretó a su pecho y entro tan profundo como pudo.

La sensación que producía el contacto de nuestras pieles, era fascinante.

-EDWARD-gemí. Cuando sus movimientos se hacían más intensos.

-BELLA.............-gritó tan fuerte que estoy casi segura que se escucho en mi casa....- Voy a terminar- me avisó.

Y con una última embestida terminamos. El orgasmo fue asombroso, me sentí nadando entre las nubes de la cima del cielo.

-Eso fue espectacular- susurró cuando tratábamos de recuperar la respiración.

-Asombroso- le dije con una sonrisa.

Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y él aún seguí dentro de mí. Sentí su respiración acompasarse, lo que significaba que se había dormido.

Acaricie la línea recta de su nariz y luego sus mejillas. Edward era todo un Dios Griego de eso no había duda.

Mientras caía en el sueño, escuche unos pasos, pero no les preste mucha atención ya que podían ser los de cualquier animal del bosque.

Sentí una luz que me pegaba directamente al rostro y me levante sobresaltada.

-ISABELLA SWAN-gritó mi padre.

! Rayos! Que carajos hacia Charlie aquí.

Edward se despertó por el gran gritó de mi padre.

-Charlie- logro pronunciar Edward de la impresión.

-BAJEN YA- ordenó molesto.

Nos vestimos deprisa, ninguno de los dos hablo ya que estábamos asustados por lo que acababa de suceder.

Al bajar de la casita del árbol nos encontramos con las risitas pícaras de todos menos mi padre y Jacob.

-Cullen- dijo mi padre furioso- Lo espero en la casa para hablar- ordenó y Edward lo siguió como soldado.- Tu también Bella- gritó.

Asentí.

Los demás rompieron a carcajadas menos Jacob quien se veía triste ¿?.

-Vamos a ver que sucede- dijo mi madre entre risas. Y los demás la siguieron.

Jacob seguía aún parado frente a mí.

-Jake- le dije- ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunté. _Qué pregunta tan estúpida no crees Bella... me reprocho una vocecita en mi interior._

-Ensuciaste nuestra casi del árbol- me gritó furioso.

Y yo me encogí por el veneno que destilaron sus palabras.

-Jake- intente decirle, pero el salio disparado hacia su auto- Jacob-lo volví a llamar, pero me ignoro.

Se subió a su auto y se perdió por las calles.

_**Le había fallado a mi mejor amigo....**_

_! OH!!OH! Jacob se enojo........ ¿Creen que estuvo bien que Bella lo hiciera en la casita del árbol? Si era un lugar tan importante para ella y para el guapo de Jake._

! Hola! ChIcAS aquí otro capítulo de La Misión...

Espero que les agrade..... Dejen sus comentarios a ver que tal ¿?. Saben que sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí y ellos me motivan a inventar más locuras para mis historias.

MIL GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE dejan sus reviews. LAS QUIERO DEMASIADO......................

LAS ADORO CHICAS.....................

SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS.......

LU393 lUiSSy......=))


	9. Daño

Luego de una charla de dos horas sobre la responsabilidad en una relación de pareja por parte de mi padre, al fin tuve un poco de paz.

Necesitaba hablar con Jake...

Me sentía como la peor persona del universo, bueno últimamente me siento así todos los días. Le había fallado a mi mejor amigo... Jacob no se merecía eso.

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó Edward.

-Necesito estar sola-respondí.

Asintió y subió hacia su recámara.

Y ahora como demonios llegaba a La Push... Piensa Bella............Ángela.

Corrí a su casa necesitaba que me prestara su auto. Toque desesperada la puerta de su casa.

-Ya va-gritó Ben mientras abría la puerta.-Hola Bella- me saludó.

-Hola Ben, ¿Me podrías prestar tu auto?-inquirí.

-Claro Bella- respondió y se dirigió a buscar las llaves.-Aquí tienes- me tendió las llaves.

-Gracias Ben- le dije.

-Por nada- me dijo.

Encendí el auto y maneje lo más rápido que pude hacia La Push, debía aclarar todo con Jacob.

Él menos que nadie se merecía que lo hiciera infeliz. Él siempre había estado ahí para mí y yo le había pagado tan mal...Manchando la casita que guardaba el tesoro de nuestra amistad.

Aparque fuera de la casa de los Black. Las luces aún seguían encendidas.

El corazón se me encogió al recordar mi pasado...

La Push guardaba tantos momentos importantes de mi vida. Mi niñez y mi adolescencia prácticamente la viví aquí. Con mi mejor amigo Jacob, y también con mis amigos Leah, Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared, Kim y Claire.

Cuanto extrañaba pasar todo un día en la playa y por las noches oír leyendas de los Quilets, contadas por Billy Black o el viejo Quil Alteara.

Divise una sombra que se dirigía a la playa, el viento me pego con fuerza y el olor de Jacob me inundo.

Camine tras él hasta llegar a la roca donde solíamos sentarnos de pequeños.

-¿Qué quieres Bella?-preguntó frío.

-Perdóname- dije tratando de hablar claro ya que las lágrimas me lo impedían.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió volteándose para mirarme.

El odio que reflejaban sus ojos me rompió el alma. Su expresión era de una rabia que me congelaba.

-Jacob- dije y trate de acercarme, pero él se alejo.-Perdóname- volví a decirle. Rogándole a los cielos que lo hiciera que me perdonara.

-¿POR QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE PERDONE BELLA?-gritó- Por hacer el amor con él, no puedo perdonarte por eso- cerro los ojos con fuerza- No fue suficiente que le enseñaras nuestra casa- se acerco a mí- También tenías que acostarte con él allí.

-Perdón- dije sollozando- Lo siento Jake.

-Ya no importa Bella- me dijo.

-Necesito tu perdón Jacob- dije tomando su mano.

-Suéltame- me pidió con una voz llena de odio.

-Jacob- susurre.

-BASTA BELLA-gritó y temblé por su odio- No quiero seguir sufriendo. Deja las cosas así- me pidió.

-Sufres por nuestra amistad- le grite herida.

-Sí- dijo- Sufro... siempre he sufrido- dijo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas-¿Quieres saber porqué sufro?-inquirió acercándose a mí.

Asentí incapaz de articular ningún sonido.

-Porque desde que tengo uso de razón he estado enamorado de ti- susurró.

-Jacob yo no tenía idea- le dije.

-No quiero tu lástima Bella- dijo.

-Jacob- susurre tomando su cara entre mis manos y rozando mi nariz con la suya.

-Porque me estás haciendo esto Bella-susurró.

-Te amo- susurré.

-Yo también te amo Bella-susurró.

Era cierto lo amaba....Amaba a Jacob Black siempre fue así y siempre lo será, quizá por necia jamás lo quise aceptar, pero no se que clase de amor es el que siento por él... Y eso me partía el alma.

Acaricio mis mejillas, y beso las lágrimas que se derramaban por ellas.

Y sin aviso estampo sus labios contra los míos, abrí mi boca y él la suya nuestras lenguas se amoldaron a la perfección. Y recorrí hasta el último rincón de su boca y él hizo lo mismo con la mía. Cuando tuvimos la humana necesidad de tomar aire nos separamos, pero aún con nuestras frentes unidas.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con la sonrisa más pura y hermosa del universo, la de Jacob...

Pero la realidad cayó como un rayo, que parte todo a su paso.... A mi mente vino la imagen de Edward y todo lo que habíamos vivido. Y me sentí miserable al hacerlos sufrir a ambos.

Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos. Jacob se asombro de mi acción, lo mire y salí corriendo de allí.

_**No volvería a hacerle daño a la persona más maravillosa que conocía. Nunca más.**_

Edward POV.

-Buenos días Edward- saludo Peter.

-Buenos días Peter- dije estrechando su mano- Toma asiento por favor- le ofrecí.

-Gracias- dijo y se sentó- Investigue a la chica Edward.

-De eso te quería hablar Peter- dije con una sonrisa al recordar a Bella- Ya no quiero saber nada de ella creo que lo sé todo.

Peter abrió los ojos como plato.

-Estás enterado que ella es el enemigo- me dijo.

-¿De qué hablas?-inquirí.

-Isabella Swan es una agente encubierta de la policía del país y su trabajo al igual que otros dos policías llamados Jasper & Rosalie, es infiltrarse en su vida para tener las pruebas suficientes para atraparnos-me informó

-¿Cómo?-inquirí desconcertado.

-En este sobre esta todo Edward- coloco el sobre en la mesa y se paro- Nos vemos- se despidió y salió de la sala de juntas.

Tomé el sobre con manos temblorosas y leí su contenido. Era verdad Bella...Mi Bella era una agente de la policía y el único fin que tenía era atraparnos.

-MALDITA SEA-grite aventando todo lo que había a mi paso.-La odio- grite aún más fuerte.

-¿Qué sucede Ed?-preguntó Emmet entrando a la oficina.

-Mira ese maldito sobre- le exigí.

Lo ojeo por unos minutos y su semblante cambio a uno lleno de dolor.

-Son unos policías- dijo.

-Lo son-dije lleno de rabia- Y los quiero fuera de nuestra vida.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- me preguntó.

-Quiero a Bella fuera de mi vida para siempre- dije seguro- No puedo creer que me halla enamorado de ella como un idiota.

-Es lo mejor- dijo- Yo también quiero a Rose fuera de mi vida, pero lo más difícil será decirle todo esto a Alice.

-Debemos decírselo, si llego a ver a ese maldito cerca de mi hermana, lo matare yo mismo- dije y salí de la sala de juntas.

Bella POV.

Estaba tirada en el piso de la recamara de mi departamento, terminando un trabajo sobre el escritor brasileño Paulo Coelho(N/A: Es mi escritor favorito), cuando sentí el azote de la puerta.

-BELLA-gritó Edward.

Camine a paso rápido a la sala. La voz de Edward se oía alterada.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

-ERES UNA MALDITA MENTIROSA-gritó aventando una foto de ambos.

Estaba atónita por su comportamiento. Sólo una cosa podía ponerlo así. Sabía la verdad.

_Edward sabía quien era..._

-Edward yo quise decirte todo- le dije llorando- Pero tenia miedo.

-No mientas no quisiste decirme nada- dijo y apretó los puños- Me enamoraste y yo como estúpido caí en tu sucio juego.

-No es cierto yo te amo- le dije gritando entre sollozos.

-Te odio Bella o mejor digo te odio Isabella Swan agente de la Polícia Nacional- dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Sus palabras me rompieron el alma en pedacitos... No sabía como todavía me encontraba de pie si por dentro me estaba muerta.

-¿Por qué tuviste que jugar conmigo?- preguntó- Bella yo te amaba, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

-Yo no jugué contigo Edward- le dije.

-Si jugaste conmigo a ver dime entonces como explicas esto- gritó.

-Yo renuncie por ti Edward- confesé- Porque me enamore como una loca de ti.

-No me hagas reír- dijo- Esa es la peor de todas tus mentiras Isabella.

-Es la verdad- le dije tratando de acercarme, pero tomo otra foto y la aventó rompiendo el espejo de la sala.

-Sabes lo que hace la organización cuando encuentra a policías infiltrados como tú y tus amigos- dijo sus palabras estaban cargadas de veneno.

-Si lo sé- le dije. Edward estaba sacando su lado asesino.

-Los matamos- murmuro riendo.

-Entonces porque no lo haces- lo rete. Ya no me importaba nada.

-No puedo- dijo- Jamás he matado a nadie y no pienso ensuciarme mis manos, con alguien que no vale nada como tú- me grito.

-Cállate- le grite tapando mis orejas me estaban matando sus palabras.

-No vales nada Bella- dijo- Y cuídate al igual que tus amigos, porque ahora si van a conocer quienes son los Cullen.

Dicho esto salió del departamento azotando la puerta tras de sí

_**Mi madre siempre decía que una mentira sólo hace daño cuando es descubierta... Y eso era lo que había pasado, ahora tenía que aprender a afrontar mis actos.**_

Caí de rodillas en el piso de la sala y me recosté a llorar.... Para tratar de calmar el dolor que oprimía mí pecho.

Todo había acabado y de la peor manera. Edward me odiaba y sé que jamás me perdonaría todas las mentiras que la había dicho.

Mi mundo se había venido a bajo... Por mis estúpidas mentiras.

Luego de llorar por un tiempo indefinido, me levante del suelo, y me dirigí a mi recamara a arreglar mi maleta. Ya no podía seguir viviendo aquí eso haría mi vida más dolorosa. Mi departamento estaba lleno de recuerdos, y si seguía allí me iba a consumir con ellos.

Llegue al aeropuerto a eso de las veintiún horas y partí hacia el lugar de donde nunca debí salir.

-Gracias- le dije al taxista cuando estuve afuera de su casa. Las luces estaban apagadas, así que tenía que ir a la ventana de su recamara.

Tire mi maleta y tome algunas piedrecillas para darle a la ventana. Lance más de cinco y la luz se encendió pero no abrió la ventana.

Quizá se habrá dado cuenta que era yo y no quería saber nada de mí...

Camine a buscar mi maleta y ver donde pasaba la noche.

-Bella- me llamó y mi corazón latió desbocado al escuchar su voz.

-Jacob-grite lanzándome a sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó acariciando mi espalda.

-Jacob- me límite a susurrar...

_**Y estampe mis labios con los suyos... Lo necesitaba tanto....**_

**Hola Chicas. Aquí otro capítulo.**

**No me maten...Por favor...Tranquilas Jacob y Bella no tendrán nada sólo que Bells está muy confundida.**

**Háganme saber que les parece el capítulo. **

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**Lu393.**


	10. Odio

Odio

Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S.M, la historia salió de mi loquita cabecita.

-Bella...-susurró contra mis labios.

-Jacob podemos hablar-pedí con mi cara en llamas por la intensidad del beso.

-Claro-dijo- Pasa- abrió la puerta de la casa.

-¿Están tus padres?-inquirí.

-No-respondió-Se fueron con los tuyos a un viaje a no se donde.

-OK-dije.

Pasamos a su casa.

Ya dentro el acomodo mis maletas y yo me senté en el sillón, sabia que tenia que darle muchas explicaciones y eso incluía recordar todo lo mal que me sentía.

Sólo le diría lo necesario, lo que menos quería era abrir la herida que tenia en el pecho que no me dejaba ni respirar...

-Te escucho-me dijo sentándose en el sillón frente a mí.

-Edward lo sabe todo- le dije resumiendo los gritos y las amenazas. Y lo poca cosa que soy para él.

-Por eso viniste hasta aquí- dijo.

Asentí.

-En Forks está mi familia y casi todos mis amigos Jake- le dije con un nudo en la garganta recordando a Alice.

-Tienes razón- me dijo sonriendo- ¿Y vas a vivir con tus padres?-inquirió.

-No Jake buscare un lugar no quiero incomodarlos- dije no quería que Renne se preocupara. Ni tampoco quería a Charlie preguntando más de la cuenta.

Iba a decirle que necesitaba su ayuda cuando mi celular sonó. Jake se tenso. Camine hacia la ventana para poder responder.

-¿Aló?-respondí.

-Bella ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto Jasper alterado.

-En la Push-respondí-¿Qué pasa?-inquirí.

-Te necesitamos. Mañana en la tarde hay una gran entrega de los Cullen y vamos a tumbarla. ¿Te unes?

-Sí- dije segura- Estoy allí como a eso de las once de la mañana.-le avise.

-Perfecto. Ya se lo que sucedió Bella - dijo y guardo silencio- Tengo que decirte algo. ¿Podrías venir antes a mi departamento?-inquirió nervioso.

-Claro Jazz.-le dije.

-Nos vemos- se despidió.

-Hasta mañana Jazz- le dije y colgué.

Me dirigí a paso lento a la cocina, era donde siempre podías encontrar a Jacob (Hambriento) Black.

-¿Era él?-inquirió sin mirarme sacando una cajeta del refrigerador.

Una punzada de un dolor insoportable me inundo. Cada vez que pensaba en él o sea todo el tiempo me faltaba el aire.

Necesitaba concentrarme ser fuerte y no dejar que ese dolor me derrumbara.

-No. Era Jasper me necesitan mañana- le informe.

-No habías renunciando-dijo.

-Volveré a mi trabajo- dije.

-¿Cuando te vas?-pregunto sacando un pedazo de pizza del microondas.

-En unas horas- respondí.

-Te llevo a Port Ángeles- dijo.

-Gracias Jacob- le dije tomando su mano.

-Somos amigos- dijo apartando su mano.

-Sólo iré a ese enfrentamiento- le dije- Necesito que hagas algo por mí- le pedí.

-Lo que sea- dijo mordiendo un trozo de pizza.

-Busca un cuarto lo que sea necesito donde quedarme- dije.

-No te entiendo. Dices que vas a volver a trabajar ¿No?-dijo.

-Sí pero solo en ciertas misiones- le dije.

-Como digas- me dijo.

Le di pequeños toquecitos a la puerta del departamento de Jasper.

-Hola Bella- me saludo y tomo mi maleta.

-Hola Jasper- le dije y lo abrase con fuerza.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto.

-No-respondí.- ¿Qué era lo que me tenias que contar?-inquirí.

-Alguien te quiere ver- informo nervioso.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar quien se abalanzo sobre mí a abrazarme.

-Bella...- susurró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Alice- dije.

Moví las cejas para que Jasper me explicara que estaba pasando.

-Alice decidió venirse a vivir conmigo. Ella también lo sabe todo- me explico.

Sonreí ellos merecían ser felices.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes-les dije.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Te queríamos pedir un favor Bella-dijo Alice secando sus lágrimas.

-Lo que sea-dije.

-Vamos a irnos a vivir a Forks- dijo Jasper.

-Vas a renunciar- dije incrédula.

-Pedí que me trasladaran y ahora trabajare con el Jefe Swan- dijo sonriendo.

-No habrá acción Jazz- le dije riendo.

-Quizá no...Pero estaré con mi Alice- dijo sonriendo como tonto.

El que no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con los Cullen, le robo el corazón una de ellos. Quien lo iba a imaginar.

-Si tortolos-les dije.

Se rieron.

-Vámonos Bella sólo faltan algunas horas-dijo tomando su maletín.

-Cuídense mucho...-dijo Alice con voz quebrada-Y...

-Tranquila Alice- le dijo Jasper- No tiene porque haber muertos.

Ella asintió.

-Nos vemos más tarde- dije y le di un abrazo.

Salimos directo a la oficina donde nos esperaban Garret y los demás agentes. Casi todos parecían ansiosos.

-Me alegro de tenerte nuevamente aquí Bella- dijo Garret y extendió una carpeta-Sólo firma y vuelves a ser parte de nosotros.

Asentí, tome la carpeta y firme.

Me coloque el uniforme y cargue la pistola. Hoy volvería a verlo.

-¿Listos?-preguntó Garret en tono autoritario.

-Sí-contestamos todos.

-Vamos por esa carga- dijo.

Todos salimos en distintos autos. Jasper y yo íbamos en una camioneta que los dirigía a todos, al llegar al lugar de encuentro todavía no habían llegado y tuvimos tiempo de sobra para colocarnos en nuestras posiciones.

El sonido de unos autos y motos no alertaron. Ya estaban llegando.

-No quiero muertos-gritó Jasper- Hoy sólo le dañaremos el negocio- todos asentimos.

-Hola Bella-me saludo Rose.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte.

-Trabajo amiga que no lo ves-respondió con una sonrisa.

Los autos se estacionaron al frente de nosotros, por suerte el punto de encuentro estaba lleno de matorrales por todas partes lo que permitía un mejor escondite para nosotros.

Carlisle, Emmet y él fueron los primeros en bajar de una camioneta seguidos por los hombres que venían a cubrir sus patéticos traseros. Los que traían el encargo eran tres hombres de tez pálida dos de cabellos oscuros y uno de cabello rubio.

-Tanto tiempo mi querido Carlisle- dijo uno de cabello negro quien por lo visto era uno de los líderes.

-Lo mismo digo amigo- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa y estrecho la mano del hombre.

-¿La trajeron?-inquirió Emmet.

-Tu siempre tan impaciente mi querido Emmet- dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios.

-No he cambiado Cayo-dijo Emmet con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo veo amigo- dijo Cayo riendo.- ¿Y que ha sido de mi gran desconfiado amigo Aro?-inquirió mirando a Edward.

-Está tomando unas deliciosas vacaciones- le respondió este.

-Maravilloso- exclamo Cayo.

-Aquí esta la nueva- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros dándole una maleta a Emmet- Es buena y si es bien aceptada ya saben a quien comprársela.

-Eso es un hecho- dijo Carlisle.

-Adoro los negocios- dijo Cayo.

Jasper apunto a la maleta que ahora estaba en manos de Emmet, era una clara señal de que ya atacaríamos.

Yo tenía un mejor ángulo a la maleta por lo que tome la iniciativa y dispare. Emmet la soltó al instante y todos sacaron sus armas.

-¿Quién fue?-gritó un muy alterado Cayo.

Rosalie disparo muy cerca de su pierna y el muy cobarde salto del susto.

-La Policía-grito uno de sus escoltadas.

Emmet tomo la maleta y salio corriendo a un camino que daba al frente. Corrí lo más rápido posible alejándome del enfrentamiento que había dado inició y lo alcance.

Ya cuando estuve más cerca deje de correr y lo seguí en silencio, pero pareció notar mi presencia ya que se volteó apuntándome.

-Dame la maleta-le ordené.

-No-dijo con odio.

-Dame la maldita maleta- le grite- Escoge Cullen me das la maleta o te mueres-le propuse.

En estos momentos tenía que ser más fría que nunca.

-Tu- me señalo- Me vas a matar- dijo burlándose.

La rabia me estaba dominando y le dispare muy cerca de su posición para que viera que esto no se trataba de un jueguito.

-DÁMELA-grite.

-Dale la maleta Emmet- le ordenó una voz de terciopelo.

Me encontraba en desventaja pues me podían matar fácilmente, ya que los dos estaban armados y uno estaba al frente de mí y el otro atrás con la mayor ventaja de matarme.

Aparte de que casi me desmayo al escuchar su voz.

-Ten- Emmet me tiro la maleta como un niño que le quitan su juguete favorito.

-Emmet ve a ayudar a papá antes de que estos desgraciados les de por matarlo- le dijo Edward.

Emmet salió corriendo en dirección a donde se daba el enfrentamiento.

Me volteé lentamente para enfrentarme a Edward quien me apuntaba.

-¿Por qué no me matas Bella?-inquirió gritando- Puedes hacerlo o es que no tienes la valentía suficiente-me reto con una sonrisa presumida.

-Cállate- le dije llena de rabia.

-Veo que no eres nada valiente para esta profesión-dijo riendo.

Su mirada era de puro odio.

-Mátala Edward-grito Cayo quien no venia armado.

Edward alzo su pistola y me apunto directo al corazón.

-Hazlo-le dije.

-No puedo hacerlo-susurro con el rostro desencajado.

-Mátala. Sólo es una estúpida agente- grito Cayo furioso.

-No puedo- volvió a decir Edward mirándome.

-Hazlo o lo hago yo-dijo Cayo tratando de quitarle el arma a Edward.

-Corran-gritó un hombre.

Cayo jalo a Edward y lo arrastro hasta salir del camino.

-TE ODIO BELLA-me gritó antes de salir de mi vista.

Quise llorar al oír sus palabras tan cargadas de odio derrumbarme de una buena vez, pero no, debía ser fuerte delante de los demás, ya habría tiempo para las lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Jasper llegando a mi lado.

Asentí.

-Lo hiciste Bella-gritó Aníbal uno de los agentes al ver la maleta con la droga dentro.

-Bien hecho Bella-me felicitó Jasper.

-Esa es mi amiga-dijo Rose.

-Vamos a la oficina y luego a mi departamento- nos dijo Jasper.

Y las dos asentimos.

Luego del festejo de más de una hora por dañarle un negocio a Los Cullen, por fin llegamos al departamento de Jasper. Al llegar Alice corrió a abrazar a su amado rellenándolo de besitos para saber si estaba bien.

-¿Y ahora que vamos hacer?-preguntó Rose.

-Irnos a Forks- dijo Jasper- Claro si tú quieres hermana.

-Claro que quiero somos una familia-afirmó Rose.

-Bella-me llamo Alice- Hay alguien que vino a verte- me informo.

-¿Quién?-pregunte.

-Yo-respondió.

-Jacob- dije con una sonrisa y todos abandonaron la sala.

-Ya conseguí dos casas en Forks- me informo.

-Gracias-le dije-Viajaste hasta acá sólo para decirme eso.

-No- dijo- Vine a decirte que quiero ayudarte a olvidarlo. Sé que necesitas tiempo Bella, yo te esperare lo que sea necesario.

-Jacob-susurre incrédula.

-¿Qué dices Bella?-preguntó.

-No lo sé-respondí.

Y el acorto la distancia y me besó.

cHIcas aquí un nuevo capítulo...

SU OPINIÓN ES SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ.

Reviews POR FAVOR...........

SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS.........

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.....

LU393 Luissy =))


	11. volverte a ver

Cuatro meses.

Ese era el tiempo exacto desde la última vez que lo vi.

Mi vida ya no era la misma... Mis amigos estaban muy disgustados conmigo, a decir verdad no sé que más querían de mí. Trataba de ser normal; levantarme cada mañana y desayunar y pasar el resto del día en mi habitación o a veces salir con ellos cuando querían divertirse. Aunque yo no me divertía. Para nada, tenía meses que ni siquiera sonreía.

Creo que todo lo que me pasa, y el hecho de como me siento me lo merezco.

Me merezco el odio de él. Y eso...Eso me está matando.

Como de costumbre me encontraba en mi recamara con la vista clavada en la pared, no tenía nada interesante, pero mirándola detenidamente me contenía un poco las ganas de llorar y gritar como una histérica.

El sonido de un portazo me sobresalto y mire hacia la puerta, donde estaba Jasper con una mirada asesina. Ya sabía lo que venia cuando me miraba así.

-No puedes seguir así- exclamó Jasper exasperado.

Lo mire y luego volteé mi rostro a la pared nuevamente.

-Bella-dijo y aspiro hondo-Estás sin vida- susurró enojado.

-¿Qué quiere que haga?-pregunte.

-No sé. Cualquier cosa- dijo y se paro frente a mí- Intenta volver a sonreír. Por favor...-pidió.

Se me escapo un sollozo.

Jasper no tenía idea de como me sentía. Él había tenido suerte, Alice lo perdono porque jamás estuvo de acuerdo con los negocios de su familia y sobre todo porque él se convirtió en su vida.

-Ya veo que no cambiaras de opinión- dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Rebusque entre mis cosas mi celular y le marque a Garret, quien me informo de un secuestro que realizarían los Cullen para poder cerrar bien un mal negocio.

Se trataba de una tal Jane quien era la hija del que no había cumplido con ellos. La misión evitar que matarán a la chica, aunque no creía que cayeran tan bajo, es una mujer! Por Dios! Así que lo que haríamos será ayudarla a escapar de ellos.

Los chicos se encontraban en la sala jugando india, cuando entre todos voltearon a mirarme. Jacob como siempre me miro y luego hizo como si no me hubiera visto.

Por Jacob también me sentía fatal, no se tomo bien el hecho de que no quisiera intentar nada con él, pero era por su bien sabía que eso nunca funcionaría y no era justo que el mendingara mi amor. Se merecía a alguien que lo amará y se las jugara por él.

Salí a la terraza y me senté en una silla playera, que en realidad no tenia idea de porque la habían comprado. Es realmente raro tener una silla playera en Forks, un lugar donde siempre llueve.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó Alice tomando un banquito y sentándose frente a mí.

-Creo que mejor-respondí.

-Esa no es una buena respuesta Bella- me dijo.

-No puedo decir más nada. Así es como me siento.-dije intentando con todas mis fuerzas no llorar.

-Hable con mi madre- dijo tranquila.

-Lo sabe Jasper-afirme.

Asintió.

-Estaba muy preocupada por todos- dijo Alice sonriendo y de pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció- Él esta muy mal también Bella- me informo.

Mi corazón latió desesperado cubierto aún con el dolor que lo embargaba. Él también sufría. Quería estar con él, para así poder calmar el dolor de los dos. Pero eso era imposible.

-Mi madre quiere verte- me informó Alice.

Fruncí el ceño llena de incredulidad.

-Ella no es como los cabezotas de mis hermanos- dijo Alice.

-Yo pensé- le dije y ella me interrumpió.

-Te entiende por eso quiere hablar contigo- dijo- Vamos a cenar-me jalo hasta el comedor.

Subí las escaleras corriendo, llevaba diez minutos de retraso por culpa del maldito tráfico. Trate de calmar mi respiración al estar frente a la puerta de la oficina de Garret. Gire el pestillo y entre.

-Buenos días- salude y todos me contestaron a coro- Lamento el retraso, el tráfico es insoportable- me disculpe.

-No te preocupes- dijo Kate una nueva agente.

-Bien chicos ahora que todos estamos aquí- dijo Garret sonriendo- Anunciare quien se hará cargo de está emboscada.

La oficina se lleno de murmullos.

-Isabella Swan estarás a cargo de esto- dijo Garret con una sonrisa.

Lo mire incrédula. Tenía que enfrentarme a él nuevamente y eso sólo serviría para que me odiara más.

A eso de las ocho de la noche rodeamos la bodega donde se encontraba la joven, las luces estaban encendidas y afuera había tres camionetas y el Volvo de Edward, lo que lógicamente significaba que estaba allí.

Empecé a temblar de miedo, pero no temiendo que me sucediera algo, sino que tenia pavor a que me rechazara si llegara a verme.

-Es hora Bella- dijo Kate.

Sujete con fuerza mi arma y camine hasta el portón de la bodega seguida de cuatro agentes más.

-Entrare sola- les avise y asintieron- Los llamare si necesito ayuda. Luego de dar las instrucciones entre a la bodega.

Me escondí detrás de unas cajas y se oía el alboroto. Una muy fuerte discusión.

-Sólo págale a mi padre- dijo Emmet con voz tranquila.

-No tengo el dinero- dijo el hombre. Sabía que esa voz la había escuchado en algún lugar.

-Lo tienes- dijo una voz aterciopelada. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escucharlo.

-No lo tengo-volvió a decir aquella voz.

-Mientes- grito Edward.

-! Carajo! Cullen tengo unas putas ganas de matarte- exclamó la voz.

-Hazlo- lo reto Edward.

Salí de mi escondite, esta discusión iba para mal. Podían herirlo y eso jamás lo permitiría. Si era necesario pararme frente a él para que la bala me atravesar a mí lo haría sin pensarlo.

Era Cayo quien lo apuntaba y se veía decidido a dispararle. Edward no tenía el arma en su mano. ! Maldita sea! él estaba desprotegido, pude ver a Emmet sosteniendo a una chica. Supuse que esa era la tal Jane.

-Hijo de puta- le gritó Cayo y apunto dispuesto a dispararle.

Jale el gatillo de mi arma y le dispare en la pierna. Este termino en el piso jadeando de dolor.

Edward giro lentamente su rostro para saber de donde había provenido el disparo. Y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y en ese instante todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció.

Lo amaba tanto y volver a ver aquellos ojos verde esmeralda hizo que volviera a respirar bien después de mucho tiempo.

Necesitaba hablar con él, poder suplicarle que me dejara explicarle como habían sucedido las cosas. Poder decirle que lo amaba demasiado y que estaba dispuesta a todo por él, igual como lo había hecho antes.

Nuestra burbuja privada fue interrumpida, por un muy enojado Cayo que no hacia más que maldecirme y amenazarme que las iba a pagar.

Emmet tomo a la chica en brazos y le hizo señas a Edward antes de salir de la bodega corriendo, bueno estaba obviamente escapando. Mire a mí alrededor para asegurarme que nadie había entrado conmigo. Un hombre de pelo negro entro apresurado a la bodega y se llevo a Cayo quien no paraba de jadear por el dolor de la bala.

Yo por mi parte sólo me quede ahí como una estúpida mirándolo, esperanzada a que me sonriera. ! Qué Masoquista eres Bella! Pero lo que hizo me dejo sin aliento corrió hacia mi y me cargo como un costal de papas, no forceje estaba demasiado abrumada para moverme, sólo sentí cuando sin querer "nótese el sarcasmo" mi arma cayo al suelo. Escuche disparos y cuando Edward giro para salir de la bodega vi que eran mis compañeros. Para ellos yo había sido secuestrada.

Llegamos a su volvo y me coloco en el asiento del copiloto, subió a la velocidad de un rayo y puse en marcha el auto saliendo disparado por la autopista de la ciudad.

Viajamos alrededor de quince minutos, ninguno de los dos hablaba y era un silencio demasiado incomodo. Edward dio una cuerva entrando por un camino rodeado de árboles, acelero un poco más me sentía como en la película rápido y furioso, y eso que nadie nos perseguía. En menos de dos minutos estábamos frente a una linda cabaña.

Rodeo el auto y me abrió la puerta, él siempre tan caballeroso hasta con las personas que no lo merecían como yo por ejemplo. Suspire.

Abrió la puerta y me hizo una seña para que entrara. Ya dentro camino a una linda salita de estar y encendió la chimenea que se encontraba allí.

El silencio reinaba a nuestro alrededor. Sabía que él no lo rompería, así que inhale una buena cantidad de aire para darme valor y poder hablar claramente.

-Edward- susurre- Lo siento...- solloce. Qué ridícula me sentía, se valiente mujer. Me recrimine.

-¿Por qué Bella?-me preguntó con voz rota.

Escucharlo hizo que me sintiera peor que todo este tiempo.

-Necesito que me escuches- le suplique tomando su mano y él la soltó. Sentí como mi ya muerto corazón se rompía en pedazos.

-Te escucho- me dijo con voz fría.

-Me asignaron atraparlos, ese era el caso más deseado por todos los agentes. Necesitábamos entrar a sus vidas como conocidos, por eso concrete la cita en el hospital.-pase las manos por mi cabello- Cuando te conocí todo cambio, no me sentía capaz de hacerte daño ni de jugar contigo.

-Entonces por qué lo hiciste- grito.

-Yo no jugué contigo- le grite- Sólo que no tuve la suficiente valentía para decirte la verdad.

-Lo hubiera dicho- me dijo.

-No fue fácil- solloce- Estaba aterrada porque me odiaras igual que lo haces ahora. Por eso renuncie a mi trabajo, porque estaba enamorada de ti y sabía que si seguía trabajando eso era como traicionarte.

-De todas formas lo hiciste, de nada te sirvió renunciar ya que volviste a lo mismo- dijo señalando mi uniforme.

-Lo hice porque la verdad creo que esto- señale mi uniforme- Mis padres y mis amigos es lo único que tengo en la vida- dije.

-¿De verdad me amaste?-me pregunto.

-No te amaba Edward- dije- Te Amo- susurre rogándole a los cielos que me creyera.

Porque no había verdad más pura que está.

-Que buena capacidad de mentir tienes Bella- dijo con odio.

Le di la espalda, no soportaba ver el resentimiento que translucía su mirada.

-No soy una mentirosa- chille frustrada- Te amo Edward Cullen tanto que ni siquiera tú puedes llegar a imaginarlo. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, y creo que merezco todo lo que me ocurre- trate de calmarme.- Pero jamás te atrevas a poner en tela de juicio mis sentimientos.- le espeté.

Ya no servia de nada seguir allí, le había suplicado prácticamente que me perdonará, sólo faltaba arrodillarme. Exhale e inhale un par de veces y me volteé para irme. No sé como demonios regresaría, algo se me ocurría.

Él seguía al otro extremo de la chimenea con la mirada perdida. Camine apresurada a la puerta, al girar el pestillo sentí unos fuertes brazos girándome. Me acorralo entre la puerta y su imponente cuerpo de Dios Griego.

Mi respiración se volvió agitada y mi corazón latió desbocado en mi pecho, pensé que en cualquier momento saldría disparado. Pego su frente a la mía y unió nuestros labios en un beso tan necesitado que parecía que de eso dependía nuestras vidas.

Su sabor dulce era más embriagante del que recordaba, entrelace mis manos en su cuello para poder profundizar más el beso, si es que eso era posible. Mientras él tenía encarcelada mi cintura.

-Te Amo Bella...-susurró contra mis labios. Y puedo decir que volví a la vida.

-Yo también Te Amo- le susurre acariciando su melena cobriza.-Tenía tantas ganas de volverte a ver- le confesé escondiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-Perdóname por ser tan cabezota y estúpido. ¿Sí?-inquirió con su sonrisa torcida.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- le respondí con el corazón latiendo apresurado.

-Jamás volverás a separarte de mí-sentencio.

Yo sólo pude asentir y volví a unir nuestros labios.

Bueno mientras escribía este capítulo, me deje inspirar por la canción La Mirada- D´Paso. (SE LAS RECOMIENDO ES TRISTE :(, PERO CON UNA LETRA MUY LINDA...AMO ESA CANCIÓN).

DEJEN reviews PORFIS. A VER QUE LES PARECIÓ LA RECONCILIACIÓN ¿?.

SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS.......

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

LU393... Luissy =))


	12. Amándote

No tengo palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo así rodeada por sus brazos frente a la chimenea, después de tantas mentiras y de todos mi errores, estaba muy agradecida con la vida por la nueva oportunidad.

Todos habíamos fallado de una u otra forma, pero la vida se trata de eso; somos ciegos andando en una camino lleno de rocas, nos tropezamos y caemos pero siempre debemos levantarnos aunque nos cueste y quitarnos la venda de los ojos para ver y vivir mejor.

-Recuerdo como si fuese ayer la tarde que llegaste a mi consulta- susurro apretando su agarre en mi cintura.

Suspire de pura felicidad.

-Fue divertido y muy mágico. Me reí tontamente.

-Lo fue- concordó- Aunque debo admitir que estaba muy posesivo, cuando me pediste que te recetara anticonceptivos perdí las esperanzas- rió entre dientes. -Pero luego me dices que te lo auto recetaste por tu período.

Solté una carcajada.

-Si no funcionaba mi plan y me ignorabas, pensaba volver diciéndote que había perdido la virginidad con mi novio y a él se le había roto el condón en pleno acto. Reí tan fuerte que me ahogue.

-Mejor que no lo hiciste creo que hubiera sufrido un ataque. Su tono fue ácido.

-Celosito.- lo acuse.

-Sí- acepto- Y hablando de celos. ¿Qué paso con el chucho? preguntó.

-El chucho- repetí

-Jacob- aclaro.

-Ah... Hummm..... Bueno él es sólo mi amigo.

-OK.

-Alice estaba muy preocupada por ti. -Cambie de tema no me gustaba hablar de mi amigo ya mucho daño le había causado.

-Me lo imagino y ahora debe estar preocupada por tu secuestro.

-Exacto...Deberíamos llamarla. ¿Crees que podamos?

-Imposible deben estar rastreando todas las llamadas de la zona, deberías saberlo.

Asentí.

-Sabían tus padres quienes éramos.

Asentí.

-Sólo lo sabe Renee.

-Mi padre no creía que fueras policía.

Trague fuerte.

-Yo....-tartamudee- ¿Crees que lo apruebe?- inquirí nerviosa.

-Él me aconsejo que te buscara.

-¿Ah..., sí?

-Sí, no soportaba verme en lo que me había convertido, cuando él siempre quiso alejarme de esa mala vida dándome una buena educación.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hace?-pregunte tratando de entender el punto de vista de su padre. Aspire su delicioso aroma para relajarme.

-Es un negocio de generaciones, además él cometió el error de jurarle a su padre que nunca lo dejaría. Movió su nariz sobre mi cabello.

-Ah. . . Ya es imposible que salga.

-Exacto por ello nos trasladaremos y cambiaremos de apellido para así despistarlos.

-Será difícil.- le advertí.

-Lo sé amor...-susurro trazando círculos en mis brazos.- Lo lograremos.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?- inquirí con voz temblorosa, tratando de calcular el tiempo para poder despedirme de mis padres.

-Aún no lo sabemos- murmuro rozando su nariz en mi cuello.- Si les explicas a tus padres todo, quizá ellos si lo entienden y no quieren dejar de verte, puedan venir también. Claro que ellos llevarían su propia vida, no me gustaría y creo que a ti tampoco implicarlos.

-¿Harás eso?-inquirí.

-Haría todo por ti.

-Gracias- susurre. A Renee sería fácil convencerla, pero el problema sería Charlie, algo se nos ocurriría.

Guarde silencio unos minutos, tratando de trazar mi plan y asumir que saldríamos del país, quizá para nunca más volver o regresar en años. En realidad no me importaba para nada, a donde fuera él lo seguiría.

-Te extrañe tanto. . .-susurro besando mi cuello.

-Yo también mi vida...No te imaginas cuanto.

-Te necesito Bella.

Deshice su agarre en mi cintura y me puse de pie. Me quite el uniforme quedándome completamente desnuda frente a él. Aún conciente de mi desnudez y de mi rubor, nada me impidió dar un paso hacia él decidida a entregarle mi vida para siempre.

-Bella- susurro con voz ronca parándose para abrazarme.

Acaricie los músculos de su espalda trazando líneas imaginarias sobre ellos, bese su hombro por encima de su camisa y al hacerlo el gimió en mi oído. Un rayo de deseo me atravesó y me pego tan fuerte que capture sus labios con desesperación, mordiendo tenuemente su labio inferior, abrió su boca y la explore como jamás lo había hecho memorizándome cada rincón y deleitándome de su encantador sabor.

-Te amo y te deseo tanto...-Murmuro deslizando su dedo índice sobre uno de mis pezones que estaban erectos de deseo. Bajo la cabeza y lo tomo en su boca tranzando círculos con su caliente lengua sobre él o mordiéndolo hasta hacerme gemir y gritar su nombre de tanto placer.

Me removí desesperada para poder tocarlo, pero no me lo permitió. En cambio me recostó sobre el frío suelo de madera se quito la ropa dejando en evidencia su gran erección y me mordí el labio añorando sentirlo dentro de mí.

-¡OH!-gemí cuando separo mis piernas para hundir su cabeza en el centro de ellas, poso su lenguas sobre los labios de mi feminidad zigzagueando sobre ellos enviándome choques através de todo mi cuerpo. Rozo mi clítoris con su lengua un momento y luego la alejo. Lloriqueé un rato.

-Por favor- suplique retorciéndome.

-¿Por favor qué Bella?- preguntó mientras tomaba mi clítoris con sus dientes y le daba un leve mordico, lo soltó e introdujo dos dedos mientras con su lengua trazaba círculos sobre mi punto más sensible.

-Edward- grite llena de placer al sentir las olas que recorrían mi cuerpo. Sus dedos entraban y salían con más fuerza, me sentía en la orilla de un precipicio y cuando él mordió mi punto más sensible con tanta ternura, me deje caer en el.

Subió con una sonrisa picara hasta mi boca y me beso hasta hacerme jadear. Acaricio mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos, susurrándome cuanto significaba para él, simplemente estaba en la gloria.

Beso, mordisqueo y lamió desde mi cuello hasta llegar a mi ombligo, el cual lo acaricio con una ternura que le echaba más leña a la hoguera que estaba encendida en mi pelvis.

Mis jadeos, gemidos y gritos resonaban en las paredes de la cabaña, estaba segura que se escuchaban hasta la calle. El placer que sentía era insoportable, la sangre me hervía de puro deseo, cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas estaba alerta, anhelando su roce y mi cuerpo no paraba de vibrar por cada una de sus caricias.

-Di que me deseas- exigió con voz ronca cargada de un deseo abrazador. Ese hombre me quería volver loca de placer, quería que le rogara, pues lo haría.

-Te deseo Edward- grite jadeando mientras el lamía uno de mis sensible pezones.-Tómame te lo ruego- me retorcí bajo su cuerpo tratando de tocarlo, cuando al fin lo alcance lo tome en mis manos, estaba duro, caliente y palpitante.-Basta por favor- suplique a punto de sollozar.

Separo mis piernas y las levanto colocándolas en sus hombros, con su dedo índice trazo una línea en mi feminidad, que me hizo proferir un grito gutural.

-¡OH! Edward te deseo tanto.-susurre.

Entro en mí lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, cuando lo sentí por completo, absolutamente todo encajo. Él era mi vida, mi aire para respirar, la razón de mi existir, y yo era lo mismo para él, en simples palabras su otra parte y juntos éramos uno solo.

Entraba y salía de mí con deliberada lentitud, torturándome. Mis gemidos entremezclados con los suyos inundaban la sala. Acaricie su pecho, jalando sus tetillas erectas bajos mis dedos, llevándome la satisfacción de oírlo jadear y gemir mi nombre.

Grite cuando aumento el ritmo de las embestidas, deje caer la cabeza y me concentre en observar al hombre que se encontraba unido a mí haciéndome el amor, convirtiéndonos en unos solos. Su perfecto rostro de dios griego, mostraba su placer con cada embestida, con cada encuentro cuando chocaban nuestras caderas y sobre todo con la certeza de que esto era real, que volvíamos a estar juntos y no era parte de un sueño.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, mientras sentía como se extendía el éxtasis desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies, y de pronto con una última embestida con un gruñido por parte de Edward cuando mis paredes abrazaron a su sexo, todo un festival de fuegos artificiales explotaron en mi interior, haciendo que gritara al mundo cuanto amaba a ese hombre y recibiendo por parte de él la misma respuesta.

Se desplomo sobre mi jadeante a igual que yo, lo abrase para jamás dejarlo ir, ojala y pudiéramos estar así siempre. Abrazados, siendo un solo ser, eso si que era maravilloso, pero a parte del deseo sexual sabía que compartíamos algo increblantable, y me encargaría de que fuera así el resto de nuestra existencia.

Un silencio sobrecogió la cabaña, solo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones se hacia audible, no era para nada un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario no había palabras para describir el amor, la pasión y el deseo que se respiraba. El increíble significado de nuestro encuentro. Sentía que caminaba sobre las nubes de tanta dicha.

Rodó sobre la fría madera, llevándome con él. Coloque mi cabeza en su pecho acariciando su cintura, estábamos desnudos cubiertos de sudor, tanto por la chimenea como por lo que acabábamos de compartir. Deslice mi nariz por su pecho musculoso, aspirando su aroma y pase la lengua por el, saboreando su sabor entre dulce y salado, pero delicioso.

Beso mis cabellos, se enderezo y me tomo en brazos. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, subió las escaleras con lentitud hasta llegar a una hermosa recámara, revestida con paredes de madera fina. Me dejo sobre la cama y observe que estaba muy excitado y una cascada recorrió mis piernas. Comenzamos la danzaba nuevamente, y varias veces más hasta dejarnos caer en un profundo sueño.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando desperté. Cerré los ojos con fuerza temiendo que todo lo ocurrido fuera un sueño o parte de mi fantástica imaginación. ¿Y si era así?, sería demasiado doloroso despertar sin él.

-Buen día amor.

-Buen día.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Maravillosamente. Sonreí.

Lo oí reír por lo bajo.

-Me alegro porque ya somos dos.

Bese su pecho abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Quieres desayunar? Trate de salir de la cama, pero él me lo impidió dándome un beso que me dejo prácticamente sin respiración.

-Preparemos el desayuno juntos.-propuso.

Asentí sonriente.

Bajamos a la cocina entre besos y caricias. Ya allí, mientras Edward se encargaba de preparar el café y cortar un poco de fruta, yo preparaba pancake y pan tostado con mermelada de melocotón.

-Está muy equipada- comente cuando abrí el refrigerador y lo vi lleno de alimentos.

-Una señora se encarga de venir a limpiarla y comprar comida.- dijo mordiendo un trozo de melón.-Ya sabes por si se presenta una eventualidad como está.

-Hummm.....-murmure virando el pancakes para que no se quemara- ¿Qué hacen cuándo no vienen, quiero decir con la comida?- inquirí.

-La señora se la lleva-respondió.

-OK.

Desayunamos riendo y poniéndonos al tanto de todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que permanecimos separados.

Nos duchamos, volviendo a amarnos apasionadamente. Edward me dio ropa de Alice que había dejado en la cabaña y por fortuna me quedo.

-¿Cuándo crees que podamos salir?-pregunte cuando veíamos televisión acurrucados en el sillón.

-No lo sé, ¿Quieres irte?

Negué agitando mi cabeza tanto que me maree y el rió.

-Tonto....Bese su nariz.

-Quizá mañana deba llamar a mi padre.

-Es lo más seguro. Baje el volumen de la televisión.

El sonido del timbre nos alarmo. Edward corrió a un cajón secreto y me tiro un arma y tomo otra para él.

-Estás cargada-susurro bajito.

Nos acercamos a la puerta sin hablar, el timbre volvió a sonar.

-Edward ábreme la maldita puerta, sé que estas allí. Dijo una voz ronca

-Ah. . . Emmet.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y Emmet acompañado por la chica secuestrada entraron hechos un desastre. Ayude a la chica a sentarse quien temblaba de frío y me imagino que de miedo.

-Espero que no le hayas hecho nada Emmet- dijo su hermano gruñendo y observando a la chica.

-No...-tartamudo la chica a quien le castañeaban los dientes.-Él no me ha hecho nada.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estábamos?- pregunto Edward.

-Intuición- respondió.-Hola Bellita. ¿Cómo estás?

-Perfectamente- le sonreí.-Pueden hacer un té para...

-Jane- dijo Emmet mirándola con ternura.

-¿Pueden?

-Claro- susurro Emmet y salieron a la cocina.

-Espera un momento, voy por una manta- le susurre a Jane y esta asintió.

Corrí escaleras arriba hacia la recámara principal tome unas toallas y sábanas, baje y se las coloque encima de sus hombros, se aferro a ellas temblando levemente.

-Aquí está- dijo Emmet dándole la taza de té.

La chica bebió un poco y se relajo.

-¿Dónde piensan dejarla?- les pregunte.

-Ella se ira con nosotros.- respondió Emmet mirando con mala cara a Edward quien fruncía el ceño.

-Maldita sea- exclamo Edward.

Hasta no oírlo exclamar la maldición, no había prestado atención al sonido de unos helicópteros que se acercaban.

-Es la policía.

-Lo sé.

Emmet hablaba por celular gritando y dando órdenes.

-Tenemos que correr por la parte trasera de la cabaña, un auto nos estará esperando.- dijo Emmet.

Los helicópteros se oían cada vez más cerca.

-Ya vámonos- ordeno Edward.

Observe como Jane miraba a Emmet quien estaba anonado contemplándola.

-¿Quieres irte con nosotros?-le pregunte tomando su mano y sonriéndole.

Miro a Emmet y este bajo la cabeza.

-Nos tenemos que ir- nos apresuro Edward.

-Sí...-susurro Jane y se levanto del sillón para tomar la mano de Emmet, este sonrío como tonto.

Salimos por la parte trasera de la cabaña. Edward tomo mi mano y empezamos a correr seguidos de su hermano y Jane. El sonido de los helicópteros sobre nuestras cabezas no nos importo, lo importante era llegar al auto para empezar una nueva vida.

_Aún no sabíamos lo que nos depararía el destino._

**Hola....Chicas aquí un nuevo capítulo de La Misión.**

**Espero les guste. Y dejen sus reviews a ver que tal ¿?**

**Hummm....Estoy escribiendo una nueva historia pero es un poco fuerte, por lo que decidí crear un blog para publicarla. La dirección está en mi perfil espero se pasen por allí y comenten a ver que tal les pareció.**

**SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS....**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

**Lu393**


	13. Especial

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M, la historia es de mi autoría.

Jane POV.

Mientras él manejaba no podía dejar de llorar. Sabía que ellos podían hacer conmigo los que se les ocurriera y todo por culpa de los malditos negocios de mi padre, si supiera cuanto lo detestaba.

Seque las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas tratando de calmarme, estaba débil como jamás imagine sentirme en la vida.

Desvíe la mirada del paisaje y lo observe; a pesar de que debería detestarlo con todas mis fuerzas, como se suponía que tenia que ser, no podía lograrlo, a pesar de todo no me había maltratado.

Alto de metro noventa, musculoso de cabello oscuro rizado y piel pálida así era Emmet Cullen, el hombre que se encontraba manejando el auto llevándome a quien sabe donde.

Volví a observar el paisaje, no quería que me pillara observándolo. Al cabo de diez minutos doblo en una esquina y se introdujo en una carretera silenciosa, aparco frente a una bella cabaña y bajo del auto. Me quede quieta esperando a que él diera las órdenes, fue entonces cuando abrió mi puerta y me ofreció su mano, la tome titubeante y caminamos hacia la puerta.

Toco el timbre más de tres veces, parecía insistente bufo frustrado y yo aparte la mirada para que no tomara su rabia contra mí, ya mucho miedo sentía.

Mientras esperábamos a que alguien atendiera los dientes me castañeaban por el frío del lugar, no llevaba ropa adecuada para combatirlo y pensé que me congelaría.

-Edward ábreme la maldita puerta, sé que estas allí.- dijo irritado.

-Ah. . . Emmet.- susurraron del otro lado.

Abrieron la puerta lentamente, y me jalo con brusquedad para entrar. Una joven de rostro amable me ayudo a sentarme en uno de los sillones, mientras yo no dejaba de temblar.

-Espero que no le hayas hecho nada Emmet- dijo al que conocía como Edward observándome detenidamente.

Emmet no era un santo, pero a pesar de todo no me había lastimado así que lo defendí.

-No...-tartamudee aún cuando me castañeaban los dientes.-Él no me ha hecho nada. - termine bajando la mirada.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estábamos?- le pregunto Edward.

-Intuición- respondió.-Hola Bellita. ¿Cómo estás?- saludo a la chica.

-Perfectamente- le sonrió esta.-Pueden hacer un té para...- dirigió su mirada a mí.

Iba a presentarme cuando él se adelanto.

-Jane- dijo Emmet con tanta ternura, temí que mi imaginación me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-¿Pueden?- volvió a inquirir la chica.

-Claro- susurro Emmet y salió junto a su hermano, a lo que supuse era la cocina.

-Espera un momento, voy por una manta- susurro la chica y asentí. Se lo agradecía infinitamente porque probablemente si ella no lo hacia moriría de frío.

La chica llego con unas toallas y mantas y las coloco en mis hombros, me aferre a ellas para poder así aplacar el intenso frío.

-Aquí está- dijo Emmet ofreciéndome una taza.

La tome con manos temblorosas, probé el té y sabia riquísimo a parte estaba calientísimo y sirvió de gran ayuda para calmar un poco el temblor de mi cuerpo.

-¿Dónde piensan dejarla?- pregunto la chica.

Mire la taza esperando la respuesta.

-Ella se ira con nosotros.- respondió Emmet mirando con mala cara a Edward quien fruncía el ceño.

-Maldita sea- exclamo Edward.

Pegue un salto por su repentino grito. Y sentía que me ahogaba de miedo al oír el sonido de los helicópteros acercarse, solo podían ser la policía. Si se daba un enfrentamiento podrían o matar o llevarse preso a Emmet y eso no podría soportarlo. No sabía que me pasaba toda mi vida me la pase entre las sombras, resentida con los demás, pero por primera vez en mi existencia le halle sentido a mi vida y todo absolutamente todo lo que estaba sintiendo era por aquel hombre fornido con cara de niño que me volvía loca.

-Es la policía.- dijo la chica con voz con cierto tono de histeria

-Lo sé.- susurro Edward

Emmet se alejo de nosotros, mientras hablaba por celular gritando y dando órdenes.

-Tenemos que correr por la parte trasera de la cabaña, un auto nos estará esperando.- dijo Emmet.

Los helicópteros se oían cada vez más cerca.

-Ya vámonos- ordeno Edward.

Mire a Emmet preguntándole a través de mis ojos que sucedería conmigo, él me miraba sin respuestas.

-¿Quieres irte con nosotros?- preguntó la chica tomando mi mano y sonriendo.

Volví a mirar a Emmet y este bajo la cabeza.

-Nos tenemos que ir- nos apresuro Edward.

-Sí...-susurre no me separaría de él, hasta que él mismo me lo exigiera. Me pare del sillón y tome su mano con temor a ser rechazada, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario entrelazo nuestros dedos y me sentí protegida, segura y aunque esos helicópteros volaran sobre nuestras cabezas sabia que junto a él nada podría sucederme.

Y fue simple sacar una conclusión de mis reacciones; me estaba enamorando irracionalmente de Emmet Cullen

Salimos por la parte trasera de la cabaña. Corrimos por el bosque alrededor de quince minutos hasta llegar a una carretera donde nos esperaban dos camionetas, seguidas por un ejército de hombres armados. Los hombres nos ayudaron a entrar al auto, mientas Emmet y su hermano se sentaba en los puestos delanteros.

No sé en que momento me dormí, cuando desperté tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la chica quien también dormía, el auto lo manejaba Emmet y su hermano mantenía los ojos cerrados su respiración era demasiado superficial para que estuviera dormido. Levante la cabeza y la chica se removió y despertó.

-Jane- dijo sonriendo-Creo que no me he presentado. Soy Bella Swan.

Asentí, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

-Compramos algo de comer chicas- comento Edward y nos paso bolsas de comida.-Llegaremos en una hora.

Fruncí el ceño y mire por la ventanilla, para ver a los helicópteros.

-Nos perdieron la pista hace una hora-dijo Emmet sonriendo.

-OK.

Los chicos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre béisbol, mientras nosotras comíamos. La comida me sentó bien pues no me sentía tan débil.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Jane?-pregunto Bella.

-Cumpliré veinte en dos días- respondí bebiendo un poco de soda.

-Celebraremos tu cumpleaños- decidió.

Viajamos por cincuenta minutos más, hasta entrar en una propiedad privada. Edward nos ayudo a bajar del auto, y Emmet se dirijo a hablar con un señor muy parecido a su hermano.

-Entremos-susurro Bella caminando hacia la imponente casa.

Nos dirigimos hacia una salita. Recosté mi cabeza en el cómodo sillón y cerré los ojos para alejarme de la realidad, aunque sólo fuera un instante.

-Buenas tardes-susurro una voz profunda.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, para volverme a encontrar con el señor parecido a Edward.

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre-comento.

-Lamentablemente- dije haciendo una mueca.

Soltó una carcajada.

-Me imagino que sabes que te está buscando-inquirió.

Asentí.

-Con nosotros estarás segura.

-Lo sé.

. Me imagino que estás cansada, deberías ir a dormir un poco.

-Yo la acompaño- ofreció Bella.

La habitación revestida de paredes claras, era más acogedora de lo que espere. Me tumbe en la cama y me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Inclinó su cabeza para rosar por primera vez sus labios sobre los míos. Sujeto mi cintura con fuerza queriéndome nunca dejar. Yo por mi parte entrelace mis brazos en su cuello y profundice el beso penetrando mi lengua en su boca para clavar el sabor de sus besos en mi alma. Caímos a la cama todavía besándonos, su mano toco la piel debajo de mi blusa, y. . .

-Jane-me removieron- Jane. . . Despierta.

Mis parpados me pesaban cuando visualice que Bella me llamaba.

-Bella...-dije aún soñolienta- ¿Sucede algo?-inquirí sentándome de golpe.

-No, sólo te desperté porque no has comido nada y llevas más de doce horas dormidas- dijo apenada.

-Ah...

-Toma una ducha y baja a almorzar- Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

La ducha resulto fabulosa, renové muchas energías. Mientras iba con la mentalidad de ponerme lo mismo, me encontré con ropa de mi talla sobre la cama, estaba muy bonita imagine que Bella la había traído.

Ya vestida, baje y una joven de servicio me aviso que Carlisle me esperaba en su despacho.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado temiendo alguna mala noticia, pero no me esperaba lo que me encontré. No era Carlisle quien había solicitado mi precencia, sino su gigante hijo.

Las piernas me temblaban por su proximidad, cuando poso sus ojos sobre los míos todo a mí alrededor dejo de existir y sólo éramos él y yo en el mundo.

-Jane. . .-susurro acercándose silenciosamente.

Pose mi mano en su fuerte pecho, delineando tímidamente las líneas perfectas que lo componían y aspirando su esencia entre salada y dulce al mismo tiempo.

Entre abrí mis labios ansiando ser besada, y en menos de un segundo nuestros labios se unieron. Su cuerpo se amoldo al mío como dos piezas de rompecabezas creadas solo para ser unidas...Así nos sentíamos...uno solo, aunque sólo fuera por un momento...Podíamos perdernos de la realidad y crear nuestro propio mundo, vivir cada segundo y si las cosas no salían bien. . . Recordarlo para siempre.

Sus manos trazaron cada centímetro de mi piel, mientras yo me dejaba arrastrar por el nuevo mar de sensaciones...

La ropa poco a poco fue desapareciendo, mostrando nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Fue totalmente nuevo para mí ver a un hombre completamente desnudo...Y eso no paso desapercibido para él, pues me hizo el amor con paciencia, con delicadeza, teniendo cuidado con cada roce con cada caricia. Cuando por fin le pertenecí para siempre, me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. . .Y jamás podría cambiar.

-Vamos a almorzar bebé-mordió mi hombro mientras reía, luego de amarnos un par de veces- O mejor dicho a cenar.-Rió más alto.

-Debe estar muy frío-. Bromeé mientras besaba su mano. Salte del sillón y tome mi ropa, ruborizada por mi desnudez. Emmet sonrió colocándose sus pantalones.

Ya listos salimos hacia el comedor, pero antes de llegar una voz nos detuvo.

-Emmet- susurro. Voltee para encontrarme de frente con una rubia hermosa. Era tan linda que hasta dolía verla.

-Rosalie.- la saludo y camino hasta ella para abrazarla. Lo que sentí al verlos abrazados, era inexplicable tuve unas ganas inmensas de echarme a llorar.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó la rubia mientras se separaban.

-Maravillosamente- respondió con una sonrisa. Doble sobre mis talones cuando sentí la mano de Emmet sobre mi brazo, y como no saber que era él si sólo su roce provocaba aquellas descargas que me atormentaban el alma.

-Rose...te presento a Jane mi novia.- Mi corazón latió desbocado al escucharlo.

-Mucho gusto- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa sincera.

Asentí sin saber que decir, todavía aturdida por las palabras de Emmet. Su novia...Mi sueño hecho realidad. Quizá por fin en toda mi vida encontraba un lugar en el mundo.

-Buenas Tardes- saludo un chico enorme, gran levantador de pesas. Su piel rojiza y sus blancos dientes llamaban mucho la atención, era realmente guapo, pero no más que mi Emmet. Bueno en realidad yo sólo tenía ojos para él.

La rubia lo miro anonada, y él correspondió a su mirada. Estos dos se traían algo.

-Emmet te presento a Jacob mi novio- susurro Rosalie sonriendo.

Cuando Emmet iba a estrecharle la mano...Un grito nos interrumpió.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó Bella, quien venia entrando seguida de Edward.-Están jugándonos una broma ¿Cierto?-inquirió ácidamente.

Rosalie y Jacob intercambiaron una rápida mirada, mientras Bella tensa esperaba su respuesta.

Hola chicas mis disculpas por el retraso.

Pero lamentablemente fui operada hace dos meses y se imaginaran que con los dolores y cuidadod no tenia tiempo para nada. Espero ponerme al día en todas las historias.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW.

SE LES QUIERE DE GRATIS.

Lu393.


End file.
